The Choice
by meg1287
Summary: Lors de la journée de sa graduation de Yale, Quinn reçoit un appel qui va changer sa vie. Beth. Arrivé à l'hôpital, elle prend une décision importante qui va changer sa vie et qui va impliquer quelqu'un qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru. Entre amour, famille, amitié et conflits, Quinn va devoir jouer la mère, la petite-amie et choisir avec qui elle veut être.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour! Je lance le prologue de ma nouvelle fic' dès maintenant! :D _

_Une fic' Faberry comme vous avez pu constater ;) Beth fait partie des personnages principales et Puck plus secondaire avant quelques chapitres ;) _

_Bref, je vous laisse lire le prologue! _

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo_

_Quinn n'aurait jamais pensé ça. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait avoir des idées bizarres parfois... mais des idées qui sauverait le futur de sa fille. Et le sien, dans un sens. Elle savait qu'elle allait la ravoir, mais pas comme ça. Et surtout pas avec cette personne! Loin de là. _

_Pas qu'elle regrettait sa décision de l'avoir choisie. _Elle. _Non, pas du tout. Parce que étrangement, elle se sentait à l'aise. Malgré tous les différents qu'elle avait connu avec elle._

_Et au niveau de Beth... elle n'aurait jamais pensé la ravoir comme ça. Après un terrible accident. Non, vraiment pas. Surtout pendant une journée très importante pour elle._

_Maintenant, elle devait apprendre deux choses: Être enfin la bonne mère qu'elle devait être pour Beth et apprendre à faire semblant d'aimer... ou pas._


	2. Chapter 2

-Quinn Fabray! s'exclama le directeur de l'Université de Yale en souriant.

Tous les élèves et parents présents dans l'auditorium applaudirent, alors que Quinn se levait fièrement pour aller chercher son diplôme. Elle avait passé 3 ans ici. À faire des pièces de théâtre ou à passer des examens et à étudier. La finissante de Yale sortie enfin de la rangée de chaise avant de s'avancer vers la scène. Elle aurait bien voulu que sa mère soit là, mais un rendez-vous chez le médecin l'en empêchait. La blonde ne le prenait pas plus mal que ça. Elle avait eu assez de problème avec sa mère dans le passé pour s'attarder à ça.

Elle monta finalement sur scène et prit le bout de papier qui allait lui permettre de faire de grande chose. Elle remercia le directeur avant de sortir dans les coulisses. Elle alla retrouver une bande d'amis et se mit à parler des leurs années et du futur. Elle était heureuse. Pour une des rares fois dans sa vie. Elle écoutait un gars parler d'une audition pour un film quand son téléphone sonna.

-Désolé, s'excusa-t-elle avant de le prendre et de s'éloigner.

Elle fronça les sourcils au numéro inconnu avant de répondre.

-Oui, allô?...

Aussitôt que la personne au bout du fil se présenta, elle pâli, mit sa main sur sa bouche et paniqua, alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-Non, non..., murmura-t-elle. Je... je vais être là, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

-Quinn? dit soudainement une de ses amies. Ça va?

La concernée de répondit pas et partie plutôt comme un coup de vent vers la sortie. Elle bouscula plusieurs personnes avant d'arriver dehors. Elle enleva son chapeau bleu de graduation et se passa la main sur le visage avant de courir vers les chambres des étudiants. Elle ne s'arrêta pas et arriva finalement dans sa chambre. Elle prit sa valise et y mit quelques vêtements avec des trucs de bain. Elle enleva sa toge et la laissa sur son lit avant de prendre une feuille et un crayon. Elle laissa une note pour sa colocataire, lui disant qu'elle devait partir pour une urgence et qu'elle allait revenir pour le reste de ses affaires. Elle laissa la note sur le lit avant de prendre ses affaires et de partir.

Elle mit prestement ses trucs dans la valise de sa voiture avant de se mettre devant le volant et de partir vers Lima. Elle retenait les larmes de sortir à chaque pensée qu'elle avait sur ce qu'elle avait appris. Vers la moitié du chemin, elle dût s'arrêter pour de l'essence et en profita pour appeler la personne qui pouvait l'aider.

Elle prit son téléphone et composa.

-_Quinn? _répondit la personne après quelques sonneries.

-Maman! Je..., elle ne termina pas sa phrase qu'un sanglot sortie de sa bouche.

-_Chérie!? Tu vas bien?_

-Non, je... maman, il faut que tu m'aides...

_-Ma chérie... je suis là. Calme-toi!_

Quinn avait l'impression d'être retournée en enfance. Quand elle ne savait pas contrôler ses émotions. Quand elle avait besoin de sa mère.

-C'est... c'est Beth...

-_Quoi? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? _

Quinn prit une profonde respiration avant de finalement dire les mots qui lui faisait tant de mal au coeur.

-...Elle est à l'hôpital. Il y a eu un accident.

OoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoO

19h et Quinn venait enfin de se garer dans la parking de l'hôpital de Lima. Après avoir tout dit à Judy plutôt, elle avait complètement fondu en larme et s'était demandé qu'est-ce qu'il en était de Shelby. La mère adoptive avait sûrement été avec Beth lors de l'accident. Mais la femme qui l'avait appelée n'avait pas parlé d'elle.

Quinn savait au moins que sa mère allait aller la retrouvé à l'hôpital après avoir appeler Puck.

_Pauvre lui... il va sûrement réagir plus difficilement que moi..., _pensa-t-elle.

Quinn ouvrit la portière avant de sortir rapidement et de presque courir vers la porte. Elle bouscula tout le monde qu'elle rencontra jusqu'au chemin de la réception.

-Quinn Fabray! dit-elle immédiatement en arrivant. Ma fille...Beth... elle a eu...

-Oui, madame! Suivez-moi, la coupa gentiment une infirmière derrière en lui faisant signe de la suivre.

Quinn n'attendit pas une seconde avant de la suivre et de rapidement arrivé à l'étage des enfants. Elle arrêta de respirer en voyant déjà plein d'enfant dans des lits. Malade ou blessé.

_Beth ne peut pas être comme ça. Elle est forte... comme moi ou son père... elle-_

_-_Ici, la coupa l'infirmière dans ses pensées.

La blonde écarquilla les yeux et entra prestement dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle porta les mains à sa bouche et laissa les larmes couler.

-Je vais vous emmener son docteur pour qu'il vous explique les blessures.

Quinn hocha simplement la tête en la remerciant avant de s'avancer vers le lit où Beth dormait. Elle pouvait voir les bleus et les égratignures sur son visage et ses bras. Le reste de son corps était envelopper dans une grosse couverture.

-Beth... chérie, commença Quinn en lui caressant les cheveux, c'est maman. Je suis là.

_Elle a seulement 5 ans, merde! Elle n'aurait pas du vivre ça!_

Elle ferma les yeux avant de sursauter à la voix du médecin.

-Bonsoir, mademoiselle Fabray. Je suis le docteur Collins.

Elle lui serra la main rapidement avant de croiser les bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? demanda-t-elle.

Le docteur laissa échapper un profond soupir.

-Accident de voiture.

Quinn ferma les yeux en se remémorant son propre accident d'il y a quelques années.

-Continuer.

-Elle et sa mère adoptive on reprit la route au feu vert quand un camionneur qui s'était endormit au volant à continuer son trajet et a percuter la voiture du côté conducteur. Sa mère adoptive est morte sur le coup. Mais par chance, votre fille était de l'autre côté et a perdue connaissance sur le champ.

Quinn avala de travers en passant à Shelby.

_Rachel..._

Après quelques autres secondes, elle avala ses larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a comme blessure?

-Elle a le bras droit cassé. Il aurait percuté la porte lors du choc. Elle a des égratignures suite aux éclats de vitre et elle a eu une hémorragie externe.

Quinn porta la main à sa bouche en tournant le regard vers la petite qui dormait encore sur le lit.

-Non...

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Elle va bien. On l'a rapidement arrêté et elle ne subira aucun d'hommage au cerveau. Et miraculeusement, elle n'a eu aucune perforation aux poumons.

La mère hocha la tête.

-Merci, docteur. Vraiment.

Il lui sourit avant de tranquillement partir.

-Vous restez le temps que vous voulez.

Quinn hocha la tête avant d'aller près de lit et de prendre la main de Beth dans la sienne.

-Je suis là, chérie... tout va bien aller... maman t'aime et va prendre soin de toi.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que Judy ne fasse son apparition.

-Quinn! s'exclama-t-elle.

La concernée leva précipitamment la tête vers sa mère avant d'aller à sa rencontre et de tomber dans ses bras.

-Maman!...

-Je suis désolé, ma belle... tout va bien aller. On va t'aider.

Quinn renifla plusieurs fois et se laissa bercer par les caresses et les mots doux de sa mère. De longues secondes passèrent avant qu'elle décide à se reculer.

Judy lui sourit et alla avec Quinn près du lit pour regarder la petite.

-WOW... je n'ai jamais eu la chance de la voir..., remarqua-t-elle. Elle te ressemble tellement.

Quinn sourit légèrement en caressant le front de Beth.

-Je sais. Mais elle a le sourire à-

Elle s'arrêta dans sa phrase par l'arriver de Puck. Elle sourit à la coïncidence avec sa phrase avant de prendre son air triste et de regarder le père de Beth avancer lentement vers le lit. Elle pouvait voir qu'il se retenait se pleurer.

-Noah...

Le concerné ne la regarda même pas. Il prit seulement la main de Beth et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

-Je vais vous laisser un peu, leur dit Judy avant de sortir lentement de la chambre.

Quinn la regarda faire avant de reporter son attention sur son ancien amoureux. Il portait sa veste en cuir noir qu'il avait depuis des années avec un chandail gris et des jeans.

Loin de son uniforme de la marine de l'air.

-Ton papa est là, mon bébé, murmura Puck.

-Tu étais où quand ma mère t'a appelé? demanda Quinn.

-Chez moi.

Son ancienne petite-amie hocha la tête, alors qu'une dame en complet entrait dans la chambre avec des dossiers dans les mains. Judy la suivait en fronçant les sourcils.

-Madame Quinn Fabray et Monsieur Noah Puckerman? commença-t-elle.

Les concernés hochèrent la tête en s'avançant.

-Carol Roberts! leur dit-elle en leur tendant la main.

Les deux la serrèrent en comprenant qui elle était.

-Je travaille pour les services sociaux et je suis là pour vous faire remplir des papiers et pour en apprendre sur vos intention sur la garde de votre fille.

-Je vais la prendre! s'exclama Puck.

-Non! Je la veux aussi!

Les deux se regardèrent, alors que la dame les interrompu.

-Je vois que vous voulez tous les deux sa garde. Assoyons-nous, s'il-vous-plait.

Les trois s'assirent sur des chaises dans la pièce, alors que Judy allait près de Beth pour écouter.

-Bon, alors premièrement, je veux prendre connaissance de chacune de vos situation.

Puck commença le premier, alors que Quinn paniquait. Elle n'avait aucun job, elle venait de sortir de l'Université, le jour même et n'avait aucun domicile fixe à part la maison de sa mère. Elle se mordit la lèvre en essayant de trouver un moyen de se mettre en valeur. Elle savait que les services sociaux étaient très sévères sur leurs critères et qu'ils ne dérogeraient pas pour elle. Quand vint son tour, elle se frotta le front et proposa une pause.

-J'ai besoin d'un café. Ça vous dérange si je vais rapidement...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et pointa la porte. La dame soupira et hocha la tête.

-D'accord. Faite vite.

Elle la remercia avant de se précipiter dehors. Elle alla rapidement vers le fond du couloir pour prendre le breuvage dont elle avait tant envie quand elle vit quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait très bien.

Là, de l'autre côté de la vitre, elle pouvait voir Rachel pleurer en regardant quelqu'un de mort.

_Sûrement Shelby..._

Elle soupira. Elle avait l'impression de vivre un cauchemar. Elle se fit son café sans lâcher Rachel des yeux. C'est quand elle vit alors la brune ouvrir son porte monnaie et qu'elle vit une photo de Rachel en Fanny Brice qu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

Est-ce qu'elle pouvait?... Non...

Mais oui.

_Merde... je ne peux pas faire ça... mais... Beth..._

Elle se mordit la lèvre en pensant à Rachel.

_Elle ne pourra pas me refuser ça!, _se dit-elle avant de retourner dans la chambre avec son café.

-Bon, continuons. À vous Quinn...

La blonde but une gorgée en pensant à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire devant Puck et sa mère.

-Je viens de sortir de l'Université de Yale diplômé, je suis en couple avec Rachel Berry depuis 2 ans, c'est sérieux et elle travaille à Broadway. On a un bon salaire et un appartement.

Elle avala sa salive et laissa son regard dévier vers Puck et sa mère qui fronçaient les sourcils. Elle leur fit signe de ne pas parler.

-D'accord...

-Et en plus, Rachel est la fille biologique de Shelby. La mère adoptive de Beth. Beth va donc pouvoir la reconnaître quelque part en elle et se sentir plus sûr...

Carol hocha la tête et prit des notes.

-Vous habitez où?

-New-York! Dans un joli appartement. Elle aurait de la stabilité et une bonne univers. Elle ne manquerait de rien!

-Bon... c'est sûre que c'est déjà plus stable que votre situation monsieur Puckerman. Vous êtes un marine de l'air... mais bon... vous pouvez tout de même ravoir sa garde avec madame ici, si c'est elle et sa... petite-amie qui ont sa garde.

Les deux hochèrent la tête, alors que Puck lançait des regards bizarre à la blonde près de lui. Carol resta encore quelques minutes pour d'autres informations importantes avant de partir.

-Quinn? C'était quoi tout ça?! demanda immédiatement Judy.

La blonde soupira et se passa une main sur son front.

-Je ne sais pas... j'ai vu Rachel quand je suis sortit et... je ne pouvais seulement pas ravoir Beth avec ma vraie situation. Pas d'emploie, pas de maison... rien! Et Rachel, elle... a un appartement, est sur Broadway et... ça lui ferait certainement du bien de ne pas être seule. La mort de Finn, ily a environ 2 ans et de Shelby, maintenant...

Puck serra la mâchoire au souvenir de Finn.

-Ouais... mais là, c'est moi qui ne pourra pas la voir! lui dit Puck.

-Mais non! Tu l'as entendu! Tu vas pouvoir avoir sa garde aussi et tu vas pouvoir venir la voir n'importe quand, si on l'a!

-N'oublie pas que Rachel n'est même pas au courant.

-Au courant de quoi? demanda justement cette dernière en passant sa tête dans la porte.

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers elle en écarquilla les yeux pour la voir le visage rouge et les yeux gonflés.

-Rachel, murmura Quinn.

_Je suis dans la merde._


	3. Chapter 3

_Alors, premièrement, **MERCI INFINIMENT pour vos review! Vous êtes super de m'écrire et de me suivre et de me mettre en favorite! :D MERCI!**_

**_Yepa: Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Contente de voir que tu trouves ça original mais peux-tu m'expliquer ce que tu veux dire par tirer par les cheveux, svp? :) _**

_Alors, je vous laisse lire ce 2e chapitre! :D Bonne lecture!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Quinn resta encore quelques secondes sous le choc de voir Rachel entrer dans la chambre.

-Comment va Beth? demanda Rachel en changeant de sujet.

Elle n'était pas stupide. Elle avait bien vu que sa question les avait gêné. Elle décida donc de prendre des nouvelles d'eux.

-Moyen, répondit Puck, alors que Quinn était encore trop sous le choc.

Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à dire la vérité à Rachel aussi tôt.

-D'accord.

Rachel s'approcha pour la regarder de plus près. Quinn alla au près de sa mère en regardant Rachel.

-Elle reste tout de même très belle. Comme sa mère quoi..., ajouta la brune en regardant la petite allongée sur le lit.

Elle regarda Quinn quelques secondes avant de reporter son attention sur Beth. Quinn sourit devant le compliment.

-Mais elle a mon sourire! rétorqua Puck en venant près de Rachel.

-Ouais...

Elle renifla avant de s'essuyer les yeux.

-Désolé... c'est Shelby.

-On est désolé, Rachel, lui dit Judy.

La brune hocha la tête et Quinn décida d'aller la voir pour lui donner une étreinte. Elle ouvrit les bras et Rachel si aventura sans aucune peur. Elle referma ses bras autour du cou de la blonde en laissant sa tête reposer sur la fine épaule. Elle renifla et Quinn ferma les yeux. Elle était à présent presque sûre que sa solution de tout à l'heure était la bonne. Rachel était trop bonne et gentille pour lui refuser ça.

_Enfin... je pense..._

Puck alla au près de Judy tandis que l'étreinte continuait toujours. C'est Rachel qui se recula la première en souriant.

-Merci, Quinn.

-De rien... si tu veux, Rach'...

La brune sourit au surnom.

-...On pourrait aller manger demain. Pour se changer les idées et reprendre le temps perdu.

-Ouais. D'accord. Je vais te laisser un message.

Quinn hocha la tête.

-Bon, je vais y aller. Je dois aller voir mes pères.

Tout le monde hochèrent la tête et regardèrent partirent Rachel. Quinn soupira et se tourna pour regarder la garçon à la crête et sa mère.

-Tu devrais y aller, maman.

-Oui, je sais... tu rentres avec moi?

-Non. Je vais passer la nuit ici. Je veux être là quand elle va se réveiller. Et me présenter...

-Je vais rester aussi, ajouta Puck.

Quinn hocha la tête et embrassa sa mère avant de finalement être seule avec son ancien copain.

-Bon, commença ce dernier en enlevant sa veste en cuir pour la mettre sur une chaise, c'est toi et moi, hein...

-Ouais... comme dans le bon vieux temps, finis Quinn en s'assoyant sur une chaise près de lui. Tu crois que Beth va... je sais pas...

-Ce souvenir de nous? finis Puck.

-Ouais. Qu'elle n'aura pas peur et qu'elle va se dire: Vous êtes mes vrais parents.

-Je ne sais pas. J'espère que oui. Et de toute façon, on a nos photos avec elle et elle est jeune. Elle va bien voir aussi qu'elle nous ressemble.

-Je sais, mais... si elle nous demande pourquoi on l'a abandonné? demanda Quinn.

-On ne l'a pas abandonné! répliqua sévèrement Puck. On a décidé de lui donner un meilleur avenir et une meilleure vie. Mais on a toujours était quant même là pour elle.

-Je sais tout ça... tu crois qu'on a fait le bon choix?

-Je te rappelle que tu as décidé de la faire adopter. Tandis que je voulais la garder...

Quinn soupira et croisa les bras en lançant un regard mauvais au garçon en face d'elle.

-Arrête de parler comme si tout serait de ma faute!

-Je ne dis pas ça! Mais je vais lui dire que je voulais la garder.

-Je voulais aussi mais-, commença sévèrement Quinn mais elle se tût par des gémissements.

Les deux anciens amants écarquillèrent les yeux en tournant la tête vers le lit. Ils se levèrent en même temps pour voir leur fille ouvrir lentement les yeux en fronçant les sourcil.

-Beth! s'exclama les deux en même temps.

La petite fronça les sourcils en regardant les deux adultes devant elle.

-Vous êtes qui? demanda-t-elle avec la bouche pâteuse et un peu effrayé.

-On... on est tes vrais parents, ma belle, lui répondit doucement Puck.

Beth ne réagit pas et continua à les regarder sans un mot.

-On est tes vrais parents, ma chérie, répliqua Quinn. Je t'aie porter dans mon ventre.

-Où est maman? demanda la petite.

Quinn serra la mâchoire.

-Shelby est... comment dire...

-Elle est morte? demanda Beth en commençant à pleurer doucement.

Les deux se regardèrent et ouvrirent la bouche.

-On... pourquoi tu dis ça? demanda Puck.

-Je ne suis pas idiote, répliqua Beth. On a eu un accident de voiture...

-Oui, elle est morte. Je suis désolé, ma chérie, répondit Quinn en emmenant sa main vers son front, mais Beth la dégagea et se tourna.

-Je veux dormir, dit-elle simplement alors que des sanglots sortaient de sa bouche et qu'elle reniflait.

Puck et Quinn se regardèrent en serrant la mâchoire.

-D'accord. Mais on est là, lui dit Puck.

Il alla s'asseoir tandis que Quinn resta encore debout à regarder sa fille. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter ce fait. Que pour Beth, elle n'était pas sa mère. Elle l'avait porté dans son ventre pendant 9 mois, l'avait aimé- et elle l'aime toujours- et lui avait donner ce qu'elle pensait le mieux pour elle. Une bonne mère. Mais à cette instant précis, elle regrettait son geste. Elle aurait dû être là pour sa fille et avoir toujours été sa mère.

Elle soupira.

-Quinn...

Elle tourna la tête vers Puck pour le voir lui faire signe de venir se rasseoir. Elle regarda une dernière fois sa fille avant d'aller le trouver et de s'asseoir.

-Merde... qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? chuchota-t-elle.

-Aucune idée... je crois seulement que le temps fera l'affaire. Elle... elle n'a pas la choix de se rappeler de nous! répondit dit Puck avec fermeté.

Quinn hocha la tête en priant pour que ce soit vrai.

-Bon... je vais essayer de dormir, lui dit son ami avant de s'installer confortablement et de fermer les yeux. Réveille-moi, s'il se passe quelque chose.

-Oui...

La blonde le regarda quelques minutes, alors qu'elle ne ressentait aucune fatigue. Elle pensait à deux choses: Beth et Rachel. Elle décida finalement de prendre sa chaise et d'aller s'asseoir près du lit de sa fille. Elle s'installa comme il faut et la regarda avant de finalement s'endormir.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Quinn fronça les sourcils avant de se réveiller en sursaut. Elle regarda la chambre avant de voir Beth encore endormie.

-Merde, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se passa la main sur le visage et constata qu'elle était toute en sueur. Elle soupira et vit que Puck n'était plus là.

-Bon...

Elle se leva et regarda l'heure.

_8h..._

Elle décida de laisser Beth pour aller chercher un café. Elle alla vers la porte quand elle faillit rentrer dans Puck qui revenait. Elle sursauta et mit sa main sur son coeur, alors que Puck essayait de gérer les deux cafés qui tentait de se renverser par terre. Il souffla quand ils arrêtèrent de bouger avant de regarder Quinn.

-Tu es réveillé...

-Belle constatation, rit-elle.

Il sourit en lui tendant un café.

-Tient. Pour toi. Je ne savais pas si tu prenais la même chose qu'avant dedans alors j'ai mis la même chose qu'avant.

Elle sourit et le prit.

-Oui, merci... je ne pensais pas que tu t'en souviendrais.

Puck haussa les épaules et alla près de la fenêtre de la chambre.

-Tu es tout de même important pour moi, tu sais.

La concernée sourit.

-Tu es important pour moi aussi. Tu es tout de même lui qui a prit ma virginité et qui m'a fait Beth..., lui dit-elle en regardant cette dernière.

-Ouais... même si je te disais que j'ai profité de toi qui était bourré... c'est faux.

-Je sais. Tu me l'as dit.

-Ouais... je t'aimais.

Quinn hocha la tête et allait pour répliquer quelque chose quand son téléphone sonna, signe qu'elle avait reçu un message. Elle alla voir en ignorant le regard et le visage de Puck qui était triste.

**_Rachel_**

**_8h08: Alors, je te donne l'heure pour notre dîner comme tu as proposé hier. Peut-être à 11h. _**

Elle sourit avant de soupirer. Ça voulait dire qu'elle allait tout dire à Rachel pour son plan. Elle répondit à Rachel pour lui confirmer et lui donner le nom du restaurant avant de ranger son téléphone.

C'est à ce moment que Beth choisis pour se réveiller et d'ouvrir les yeux.

-Hey... salut..., lui dit doucement Quinn en s'approchant.

Puck s'approcha aussi et Beth fronça les sourcils quelques secondes.

-J'ai soif.

-Je vais chercher un infirmière, dit immédiatement Puck avant de sortir de la chambre.

-Tu as bien dormit? demanda Quinn.

Beth aussi les épaules et s'assit dans le lit.

-... Comme ça tu es... ma mère.

-Oui! s'exclama Quinn, heureuse qu'elle en parle. Et Noah est ton père.

-Et vous m'avez abandonné...

Quinn soupira, alors qu'une vague de nostalgie se déferla en elle.

-Non, ma chérie. On... on était seulement trop jeune pour s'occuper de toi. Tu comprends? demanda-t-elle.

La petite blonde haussa les épaules.

-Et... on voulait le meilleur pour toi. En te donnant une vraie... famille. Mais on allait te voir régulièrement et-

-Bonjour, Beth! la coupa l'infirmière en entrant.

-Bonjour...

-Je t'apporte de l'eau et je viens prendre tes signes vitaux et t'examiner.

La petite prit l'eau qu'on lui tendait avant de la boire à grande gorgée.

-Tu avais soif, hein? demanda l'infirmière en souriant.

-Oui! s'exclama Beth en lui redonnant le verre.

-Bon, je vais tout regarder, lui dit-elle en regardant son pouls pour commencer. Tout est normal, dit-elle en notant le résultat. Elle prit ensuite les signes des yeux et ensuite de l'ouïe avant de regarder la motricité.

-Tout m'a l'air bien. Je vais changer tes pansements et mettre de la crème.

-OK...

-Quand est-ce qu'elle va sortir d'ici? demanda Puck.

-Je dirais dans 3 jours. Mais c'est le médecin qui va vraiment décider.

Les deux hochèrent la tête.

-Bon... je vais aller chez moi pour prendre ma douche et me préparer. Et donner des nouvelles à ma mère, dit Quinn.

-D'accord. Je vais rester un peu.

Quinn hocha la tête avant de prendre son sac à main, sa veste et de saluer sa fille.

-Je vais revenir te voir, ma chérie.

La concernée hocha la tête et envoya la main à sa vraie mère avant que celle-ci ne parte. Quinn partie rapidement et elle arriva chez elle en 5 minutes. Elle se gara avant de sortir et de lentement marcher vers la porte. Cette dernière n'étant pas verrouillée, elle entra sans cogner et mit son sac à main et sa veste sur le crochet sans un bruit. Elle alla dans la cuisine et ensuite dans le salon pour trouver sa mère, mais elle ne la trouva pas. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de monter vers sa chambre. Elle ouvrit sa porte en commençant à enlever son chandail avant de s'arrêter et de froncer les sourcils en voyant sa mère sur son lit.

-Maman?

Cette dernière sursauta et essuya rapidement les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues avant de se lever et de laisser le cadre sur le lit.

-Quinn! Désolé... qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

-Je te poserais la même question...

Judy soupira et fit un sourire crispé.

-Euh... je suis venu faire le ménage et j'ai eu une poussière dans l'oeil, alors j'ai arrêté et j'ai... commencé à pleurer.

Quinn haussa un sourcil avant d'hocher la tête. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à s'engueuler avec sa mère ou à la voir pleurer.

-OK... je suis venu prendre une douche et me changer.

Sa mère hocha la tête en sortant.

-Bon... je vais être en bas.

Quinn la regarda partir avec tristesse.

-Pauvre, maman...

Elle alla voir le cadre sur son lit et vit que c'était lui avec la photo d'elle et de Puck avec Beth dans leurs bras.

_J'ai l'impression que ça fait cent ans. Et pauvre elle. Elle n'a jamais pu vivre son rêve d'être grand-mère. Je lui en aie empêché. Et en plus qu'elle a ratée toute ma grossesse._

Elle enleva finalement son chandail et son jean avant de partir vers la salle de bain en sous-vêtements. Elle sortit une serviette et commença à faire couler l'eau chaude avant de complètement se déshabiller. Elle entra finalement dans la douche et soupira. Toutes ces heures de sueur et de panique allaient enfin être partit de son corps.

Elle se savonna lentement et profita de la chaleur de l'eau. Après enfin, 15 minutes sous l'eau, Quinn sortit et s'enveloppa dans la serviette avant de retourner dans sa chambre. Elle se sécha rapidement avant d'enfiler ses sous-vêtements. Elle s'arrêta un instant et s'admira devant son miroir. Elle essaya de s'imaginer quand elle était enceinte de Beth. Quand elle avait seulement 16 ans. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait 21.

_Le temps passe trop vite..._

Elle ferma les yeux quelques secondes, avant de baisser son regard vers ses jambes. Ses jambes dont elle avait perdu l'usage à ses 18 ans. Pendant des mois. Elle pouvait toujours voir ses cicatrices. Quelques unes étaient sur ces jambes, mais elle en avait sur son dos et sur son ventre. Les autres étaient complètement invisibles.

Elle soupira avant de finalement se mettre en robe et de se sécher les cheveux.

_Je pourrais les faire couper... comme dans ma dernière année... j'aimais ça..._

Après avoir finalement tout terminé, elle descendit retrouver sa mère. Celle-ci était tranquillement assise à la table, café à la main et lisait son journal comme si de rien ne s'était passé dans la chambre plutôt.

-Veux-tu un café? demanda-t-elle à Quinn.

-Non, merci. Je vais manger avec Rachel, tu te rappelles? répondit-elle.

-À oui... et à quelle heure?

-Je vais y aller dans... une heure et demi environ. Je vais aller me reposer un peu dans le salon.

-D'accord.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Quinn venait enfin d'arriver devant le restaurant. Elle gara sa voiture avant de sortir et d'aller dans le resto. Dès qu'elle entra, elle su que Rachel était déjà arrivée en voyant quelques gens autour d'une table et en train de dire son nom. Elle sourit doucement avant d'aller vers la table. Elle attendit patiemment derrière tout les gens avant de finalement se faire voir par Rachel. Cette dernière paraissait encore un peu fatigué et triste, mais lui fit son plus beau sourire.

-Quinn! Assied-toi!

La blonde sourit à son tour et s'assied, alors que les dernières personnes partaient.

-Comment tu vas? Et Beth!

-Bien... mieux qu'hier en tout cas. Beth va bien aussi. Et toi?

-Bien aussi, si on veut. Même si Shelby était ma mère et que j'ai eu la chance de la côtoyer pendant ces années au lycée... ça me fait moins mal que je le pensais.

Quinn fronça les sourcils.

-Mais... c'est ta mère.

-Oui. Et j'ai mes pères. Elle était super et on avait beaucoup en commun, mais... tu sais, ce n'est pas les personnes qui t'on mis au monde qui font tes parents, mais ceux qui t'élèvent et qui prennent soin de toi et qui t'aiment avec tellement d'amour que... ça en déborde presque.

Quinn ne parla pas, mais pensa à Beth. Si ce que Rachel disait était vrai, Beth allait sûrement ne jamais la considérer comme sa mère...

-Merde..., murmura-t-elle.

-Quoi? demanda Rachel.

-Non, rien...

-Bonjour! leur dit soudainement la serveuse en arrivant. Je peux prendre vos breuvage?

-Oui! s'exclama Rachel. Je vais prendre un thé glacé.

-Moi, euh... un café.

-D'accord! Voici vos menus! Je reviens dans quelques minutes.

Dès qu'elle eu disparut, Rachel posa sa question.

-Alors, de quoi parliez-vous hier soir? Avant que je ne rentre dans la chambre.

Quinn fronça les sourcils avant d'ouvrir la bouche en "o". Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que Rachel en parle.

-Oh, euh... je...

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase et la brune fronça les sourcils.

-Ça va?

-Pas vraiment... écoute, Rachel... tu vas sûrement me trouver folle après ce que je vais te dire, mais tu me sauverais la vie. Et tu donnerais quelque chose d'incroyable à Beth!

La star de Broadway fronça encore plus les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Quinn?

Cette dernière soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

-Je... hier, une dame des services sociaux est venu nous voir. Peu avant que tu arrives dans notre chambre... et... elle nous posait des questions pour savoir qui serait le meilleur entre moi et Puck, ou même les deux, qui pourrait avoir la garde de Beth. Quand est venu mon tour... j'ai paniqué et j'ai demandé de sortir pour un café...

-Pourquoi tu as paniqué?

Quinn soupira.

-Parce que... je n'aie rien qui me ferait avoir la garde de ma fille, Rachel! Je viens juste de finir l'Université, je n'aie aucun travail, ni de domicile fixe! J'habitais dans une chambre de l'Université! Je... c'était presque écrit dans le ciel que je n'allait pas l'avoir.

-Je comprends... alors tu es sortie et...?

-Oui, euh... je t'aie alors vu dans la morgue. Et j'ai comme eu une idée que j'ai dit à la dame après... une idée dans laquelle tu es impliqué.

Rachel fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi? Dit!

Quinn prit une grande inspiration.

-Je lui aie dit qu'on sortait ensemble depuis 2 ans, que j'habitais avec toi à New-York et que tu étais sur Broadway donc qu'on avait une bonne situation financière.

La brune ne bougea pas d'un centimètre, pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle se contentait de fixer Quinn qui était complètement figée et qui se mordait la lèvre. La chanteuse de New-York se recula finalement dans sa banquette quand la serveuse revenue.

-Tenez! Avez-vous fait vos choix?

-Non, marmonna Rachel.

-D'accord! Je vous laisse encore quelques minutes.

Une fois la serveuse repartie, Rachel prit une gorgée de son thé glacé avant de parler.

-WOW... donc, pour les services sociaux et pour... Beth, on sort ensemble et tu habites chez moi.

-Ouais... je sais que c'est stupide, mais ça m'a parut la seule solution, tu comprends?! Je suis désolé et... si tu ne veux pas, je comprends et je vais rappeler la dame et je vais leur dire la-

-Non! la coupa la brune. Ne fait pas ça. Je ne te laisserai pas risquer la garde de Beth! Je vais le faire... pour toi. Parce que je sais à quelle point tu l'aimes et qu'elle mérite de connaître la formidable mère que tu es, je suis sûre.

Quinn sourit doucement.

-Tu... tu es sûre? Parce que je ne veux vraiment pas te forcer à faire quoique ce soit.

-Non... j'en suis sûre. Laisser moi seulement retourner à New-York après les funérailles et d'aménager l'appartement pour toi et Beth. Au cas ou tu as la garde.

-D'accord... merci énormément, Rach'!

-De rien.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Alors, j'espère que le chapitre vous a plu! :D J'espère aussi que vous comprendrez le pourquoi que Beth est distante :) _

_Bon, bref, je n'ai pas grand chose à dire à part que j'attends vos review :) MERCI!_


	4. Chapter 4

_:) De retour! :D Merci infiniment pour tous vos belles reviews! :D Vous me faites très très plaisir! :D Vous êtes génials!_

_Je ne vous dérange pas trop sauf pour vous dire: BONNE LECTURE!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

2 jours étaient passés depuis la révélation à Rachel. On était l'après midi et Beth sortait aujourd'hui de l'hôpital. Quinn et Puck attendaient tranquillement Beth dans la chambre. La petite était avec l'infirmière pour prendre son bain et se changer.

-On devrait l'emmener manger une glace. Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait ça! En famille, proposa Puck en souriant.

-Bonne idée. En plus que les funérailles de Shelby sont demain. Ça va sûrement lui faire du bien, ajouta Quinn.

-Ouais... et je vais pouvoir avoir un moment avec elle avant que tu partes pour New-York avec Rachel. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Rachel a acceptée et que tu as sa garde...

-Ouais... moi, non plus.

Lui à la crête laissa sortir un petit rire avant que Beth ne revienne avec l'infirmière.

-WOW! Tu es belle, ma chérie, lui dit Quinn en admirant sa petite robe d'été avec ses cheveux blonds comme l'or qui tombaient sur ses épaules.

-Merci, répondit la concernée, timidement.

-Bon, alors voici son sac que vous m'avez apporté de chez son ancienne mère adoptive, leur dit l'infirmière.

À l'entente du nom, Beth se figea et commença à pleurer sans un bruit.

-Ça va, ma belle, la rassura son père. Ton papa et ta maman sont là. Tu n'as pas à pleurer! Et on va aller manger une bonne glace tous ensemble!

Beth leva la tête vers lui qui était son père. Elle le fixa avant de regarder sa bouche. Puck sourit encore plus à se geste et la petite mis doucement sa main sur les lèvres de son père.

-Tu as remarqué? On a le même sourire!

Beth sourit et mis son autre main avec son plâtre sur sa propre bouche en souriant. Quinn à l'autre bout souriait doucement avec tristesse.

_Même si j'ai Rachel et un appartement, je ne réussirai jamais à avoir ce que Puck a avec elle..._

-Bon! On y va? demanda Puck en soulevant Beth comme une princesse.

Cette dernière rit doucement, sous les deux regards de Quinn et de l'infirmière.

-Oui! Merci beaucoup! ajouta Quinn à l'infirmière avant de sortir.

-De rien! Repose-toi bien, toi! dit-elle en pointant Beth.

Cette dernière lui envoya la main en reposant son bras plâtré sur elle.

-Bon, direction: Crème glacée! s'exclama Puck en plein couloir de l'hôpital.

Quinn sourit en plissant des yeux en voyant les médecins et les autres tourner la tête vers eux. Elle leur mima un "désolé" avant d'enfin sortir. Ils allèrent immédiatement à la voiture de Noah et ce dernier installa Beth à cause de son bras. Quand elle fut bien assise, ils partirent vers la crèmerie. À peine 5 minutes plus tard, ils furent arrivés et descendirent rapidement de la voiture pour aller commander.

-Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas manger de crème glacée, leur appris Beth.

-À oui! Moi, non plus! lui dit Quinn.

Beth lui sourit doucement quand elle arriva devant la femme qui prenait les commandes.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ma belle? demanda Quinn.

Beth ne répondit pas et haussa les épaules. Sa mère fronça les sourcils avant que Puck qui était plus loin, arrive.

-Alors, Beth, quelle saveur veux-tu?

-...Aux fraises...

Quinn resta encore plus figée devant le fait que Beth avait répondu normalement à son père.

-Quinn, tu commandes?! demanda Puck en souriant.

-Une crème glacée aux fraises et une à la vanille, dit Quinn à la caissière.

-Et moi, un sunday au chocolat, lui dit lui à la crête.

Elle prit les commandes et Puck paya tandis que les filles allèrent s'installer à une table.

-Alors, est-ce que tu as hâte de venir avec moi et Rachel à New-York? Dans ta nouvelle maison.

Beth haussa les épaules, encore une fois.

-Je ne connais pas Rachel et je ne sais même pas où c'est... New-York.

-C'est sûre. Mais je suis sûre que tu vas adorer Rachel. Elle est vraiment gentille et aime beaucoup les enfants.

-Tant mieux...

-Et voilà! s'exclama Puck en arrivant. Pour toi et pour toi! leur dit-il en leur tenant les crème glacée respective.

-On dit quoi à papa? demanda Quinn à Beth.

-Merci... Noah.

Ce dernier lui sourit avant de regarder discrètement Quinn avec un petit sourire triste. La blonde haussa les épaules, impuissante avant de manger et de parler d'un autre sujet.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

-Quinn?

-Oui, ma belle? demanda cette dernière en finissant d'attacher sa robe pour les funérailles.

-Est-ce que je vais voir maman?

La blonde soupira et prit une mine triste. Deux choses lui faisaient mal. Le fait que Beth appelait Shelby sa mère et non elle. Bon, c'était un peu compréhensible, mais Quinn avait très mal à chaque fois. Et la deuxième chose était qu'elle devait expliquer à Beth était que Shelby avait été trop abîmée pour être dans un cercueil. Donc que Beth allait seulement voir un vase qui contenait les cendres.

-Beth... Shelby a été trop... tu ne pourras pas la voir, désolé...

-Pourquoi? demanda tristement la petite.

-Parce que... lors de l'accident et bien... elle a trop eu mal donc on a décidé de ne pas la montrer pour ne pas que tu es peur...

-Je ne peux pas avoir peur de maman!

Quinn ressentit un autre pincement au coeur avant de répondre.

-Je sais! Mais les autres aussi auraient pu avoir peur, tu comprends...

-Je crois...

Il y eu un moment de silence dans lequel Quinn regardait Beth silencieusement.

-Alors..., commença Judy en arrivant. WOW, Beth! Tu es magnifiques.

La concernée sourit et se regarda.

-Merci...

-Tu vas avec grand-mère? demanda Quinn.

-Oui, vient! J'ai un bon film avant qu'on ne parte!

-OK! dit Beth en allant vers sa grand-mère qui souriait.

-Tu es ma grand-mère? Ma vraie? commença Beth en sortant avec Judy.

Quinn sourit mais n'entendit pas le reste de la conversation. Elles étaient déjà trop loin. Elle soupira et se plaqua les cheveux avec son fer avant de se mettre un peu de maquillage. Elle se regarda quelques secondes avant de penser à Rachel.

_Elle va être là... normal quoi... j'espère que Beth va l'aimer._

Elle ajusta sa robe noir avant de descendre rejoindre sa fille et sa mère. Beth écoutait un film d'animaux. Un ancien que Quinn écoutait très souvent quand elle était jeune. Elle sourit et alla s'asseoir près de la petite tête blonde.

-C'était mon film préféré, lui dit-elle.

-À oui? demanda Beth en la regardant. Moi, c'est Cendrillon, ajouta-t-elle avec hésitation.

-Un classique, répondit la diplômé de Yale.

-Ta mère écoutait ce film presque tous les soirs, ajouta Judy en souriant.

Beth tourna la tête vers elle avant de sourire timidement. Personne ne rajouta rien et elles écoutèrent le film jusqu'à ce que l'heure de partir sonna. Elles partirent rapidement et bientôt, elles furent arrivées. Judy alla retrouver quelques amis qui connaissaient Shelby tandis que Quinn alla immédiatement voir Rachel qui était en train de parler avec Kurt, Tina et Santana avec Beth.

-Quinn! s'exclama Kurt en voyant la mère et la fille arriver vers eux.

Les autres tournèrent la tête en souriant.

-Salut, leur dit-elle. Comment vous allez?

-Comment tu veux qu'on aille, Quinn? demanda Santana en souriant. On est à des funérailles.

Quinn roula des yeux, alors que Kurt frappait Santana sur le bras.

-1 ans dans le même appartement que toi et Rachel, en plus du lycée et tu m'énerves autant avec tes répliques.

-Quinn..., murmura Beth.

Malgré les conversations, la blonde l'entendit.

-Oui?

-C'est qui?

-Ça c'est Kurt! Ils est le petit-ami de Blaine là-bas et c'est le meilleur ami à Rachel.

-Salut, Beth! lui dit le châtain. Je suis désolé pour Shelby...

Beth haussa les épaules tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

-Sinon, commença Quinn pour changer de sujet en lançant un regard mauvais à Kurt, ça c'est Tina. La copine à Mike là-bas et elle était dans le Glee club avec nous.

-OK...

-Et ça c'est Santana. La copine à Brittany qui est... elle est où?

Santana haussa les épaules.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle allait nous chercher à boire. Ça fait 10 minutes...

-Tu devrais aller voir... c'est Britt...

-Ouais... bon, à plus tard.

-Alors, c'était Santana.

-OK... et ça c'est Rachel, ta-

-Oui! la coupa Quinn.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux, alors que les autres ne remarquaient rien. Personne n'était au courant du plan de Quinn entre elle et Rachel sauf Judy, Puck et les pères de la brune. Les deux voulaient attendre un moment avant de faire croire aux autres qu'elles "sortaient ensemble". Et même, elles espéraient ne pas à avoir à le faire.

-Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi voir le frère à Shelby? demanda Rachel en tendant la main à la petite.

Cette dernière la prit sans hésiter. La brune sourit à Quinn avant de partir. Quinn ressentit de la jalousie, car Beth ne lui avait jamais pris la main. La blonde regarda autour pour reconnaître d'autres visages qui lui semblaient familier sauf le Glee club. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de sursauter et de crier à la soudaine voix de quelqu'un près de son oreille. Elle mit sa main sur son coeur avant de soupirer, de froncer les sourcils et de frapper lui à la crête.

-Débile! Ne me refait plus ça!

Puck lui sourit grandement et haussa les épaules, innocent.

-Alors, comment ça va avec Beth? demanda-t-il plus sérieusement.

-Bien... ce matin, elle parlait avec ma mère au sujet qu'elle était sa grand-mère.

-Super... et niveau: Maman et papa?

Quinn soupira et regarda Rachel parler avec Beth.

-Rien... elle m'appelle Quinn et Shelby maman. Je te rappelle qu'elle est sortie de l'hôpital hier.

-Ouais. C'est un peu normal...

-Je sais... mais ça fait mal...

-Ouais..., lui dit-il ne lui caressant le bras. Mais ça va venir tout seul. Il faut seulement être patient.

-Tu as raison... mais moi et la patience...

Puck sourit en la regardant avant de diriger son regard vers sa fille et Rachel.

-Et Rachel?

-Elle part, ce soir pour New-York. Pour arranger son appart.

-OK... et comment Beth se comporte avec elle.

-Elle la vue la première fois aujourd'hui.

-WOW! Elle a l'air de bien s'entendre, remarqua-t-il.

Quinn hocha la tête et regarda aussi les deux filles ensemble.

-Je sais. Rachel a quelque chose qui fait qu'on est bien près d'elle.

-Et c'est toi qui dit ça? s'exclama Puck en écarquilla les yeux. Je te rappelle que tu la détestais au lycée.

-Je sais! Mais seulement à cause de Finn... et qu'elle parlait beaucoup trop..., ajouta-t-elle en souriant un peu.

-Bon... et maintenant, ça l'a changé? demanda-t-il sérieusement.

-Ouais... on a toutes grandi en maturité, tu sais. Toi y compris même si j'ai souvent des doutes.

Puck la regarda en haussant un sourcil.

-Quoi?... non, mais sérieusement, je l'aime bien. Je ne l'aurais pas nommé reine à ma place à notre bal ou je ne l'aurais pas empêché de faire un film étudiant complètement nu!

-Ouais, c'est sûr...

-Ouais... c'est vraiment une bonne amie..., sourit-elle.

-Je vois ça! Surtout pour avoir accepté le fait d'être ta petite-amie aux yeux des autres.

-Ouais...

Après quelques secondes de silence, ils décidèrent d'aller trouver Beth et Rachel pour pouvoir leur parler.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Quinn regardait Puck et Beth marcher près du lac, alors qu'elle attendait Rachel. Les funérailles étaient terminées depuis environ une trentaine de minute et les quatre avaient décidés de venir ici pour changer d'air. La brune arriva finalement avec deux bouteilles d'eau et en tendit une à sa fausse petite-amie.

-Merci, répondit Quinn avant de boire.

-De rien... de l'eau ne pouvait pas nous faire de tort...

-Ouais...

Il y eu un bref moment de silence dans lequel les deux jeunes femmes regardaient Puck et Beth.

-Je ne croyais pas que Noah aurait un aussi bon sens... paternel, constata Rachel.

-Ouais... il joue son dur, mais... j'ai toujours su qu'il était un petit chiot battu.

Rachel rit à ce que la blonde venait de dire.

-Tu as raison, je crois. Et je suis sûr que tu es formidable comme mère, répliqua Rachel.

Quinn tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit.

-Merci... toi aussi. Quand tu vas avoir des enfants.

-Pas besoin! répondit la brune. J'ai déjà Beth comme cobaye!

La mère sourit.

-Bon, on va les rejoindre? demanda-t-elle.

-Oui.

Rachel s'apprêta à avancer quand Quinn la stoppa.

-Quoi?

Elle ne répondit pas, mais tendit seulement la main. Rachel fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre.

-Tu veux qu'on se tienne la main? demanda-t-elle comme sous le choc.

La blonde haussa les épaules en hochant la tête positivement.

-On serait plus crédible pour Beth et les autres si on agirait comme un couple. Du moins, qu'on se tienne la main pour l'instant.

-OK, dit Rachel en prenant la main offerte, mais jamais au grand jamais, je n'aurais pensé que la grande Quinn Fabray qui me détestait au lycée voudrait me prendre la main et être ma fausse petite-amie...

-Ouais... moi non plus.

Les deux rirent un peu avant d'aller rejoindre les deux autres.

- Rachel... Quinn! s'exclama la petite en les voyant arriver. Vous ne savez pas ce que Noah m'a appris?

-Non, quoi? demanda Rachel en même temps que Quinn.

Les deux s'attendaient à quelque chose de super et important, mais ne fusent tout de même pas surpris à ce que Beth leur disait.

-Il m'a appris tout les grades qu'il y avait dans l'armée!

La mère et la "belle-mère" de la petite tête blonde sourirent et regardèrent Puck en haussant un sourcil. Le concerné leva les mains en l'air en souriant.

-Quoi? C'est important!

-Mais ouais..., répondit Quinn avec un petit sourit en coin.

Puck sourit avant de regarder les deux mains entre-lacées des filles. Son sourire s'effaça et il croisa les bras en pointant discrètement les mains à la blonde. Cette dernière les regarda avant d'hausser les épaules.

-Rachel? demanda Beth.

-Oui? répondi tla brune en s'accroupissant.

-On part quand chez toi?

-Le temps de rentrer à New-York et de préparer mon-notre appartement, se rattrapa-t-elle, pour l'emménager pour toi. Donc peut-être dans 3 jours...

-OK... et est-ce que Noah va venir nous voir? demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr, ma chérie, répondit son père en souriant.

-Tant mieux...

Quinn soupira, alors qu'elle regardait Beth agir et être plus à l'aise avec Rachel qu'avec elle.

-Tu vas avoir tes deux parents! ajouta Rachel.

Beth la regarda avant de laisser son regard jouer entre Quinn et Puck. Elle savait au fond d'elle même que Quinn et Puck était son père et sa mère. Et Shelby lui avait déjà montrer des photos d'eux avec elle, mais pour une raison ou une autre, elle n'arrivait pas à le dire à voix autre. Pour elle, elle était encore le bébé à Shelby.

Elle soupira et hocha la tête.

-Euh, vous voulez venir souper chez moi? demanda Puck aux filles.

-J'aimerais bien Puck, commença Rachel, mais je dois partir pour New-York dans une heure.

-OK... et toi, Quinn?

-Ouais... un souper en famille. Hein Beth?

La concernée hocha la tête en souriant un peu avant qu'ils ne continues tous à marcher.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

La jeune famille était en train de manger leur pizza tranquillement dans le silence. Puck et Quinn se regardait et cherchait mutuellement quelque chose à dire pour ne pas que Beth les trouve nul. La petite avait essayé de jouer au Xbox avec son père plutôt, alors que Quinn les regardait.

-Alors, Beth, commença Quinn, aimes-tu Rachel?

Puck regarda son ancienne petite-amie en fronçant un peu les sourcils. Il avait toujours aimé la blonde et ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient été séparé par Finn, Sam ou l'Université que ça l'avait changé.

-Oui, répondit-elle simplement.

-Tant mieux. J'avais peur que tu ne l'aimes pas.

-Parce que tu sors avec elle? demanda la petite.

-En quelque sorte... et tu savais qu'elle avait elle aussi été adoptée?

Beth écarquilla les yeux.

-Ah oui? Pour vrai?

-Oui! répondit Quinn en souriant en voyant que sa fille prenait de l'intérêt pour ce qu'elle disait. C'était la fille à Shelby... drôle de situation, hein?

La petite tête blonde arrêta de manger en réfléchissant.

-Maman a fait adopté Rachel quand elle était jeune pour adopter plus tard?

-Oui, répondit Quinn en grimaçant encore une fois au nom que sa fille donnait à Shelby.

-Mais tu sais, Beth, te faire adopter à été la plus grosse erreur de nos vie, ajouta Puck.

Quinn le regarda et hocha la tête. Beth haussa simplement les épaules avant de continuer à manger sans un mot de sa main valide.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Et voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre! :D Le prochain sera l'arrivé à New-York! :P Je suis sûr que vous allez aimé! :D :)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner des commentaires et à me dire certaines choses :) MERCI! À la prochaine!_


	5. Chapter 5

_BONJOUR! J'espère que vous allez bien! :D Moi, moyen... je vais me faire enlever mes 4 dents de sagesses... JE VAIS MOURIR! :S_

_Bon, sinon, **MERCI beaucoup pour vos reviews! Vous êtes super! N'arrêter pas!**_

_**Popette 75: MERCI! :D**_

_**QuickShipper: MERCI! :D Il y aura du Quick mais dans l'autre chapitre! :)**_

_Alors, merci encore et bonne lecture!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Quinn et Beth étaient dans l'entrée de l'appartement alors que Judy et les pères à Rachel installaient la chambre et les quelques jouets à Beth dans l'appartement de la brune.

-C'est ici que toi et Rachel habitez? demanda la petite.

-Que Rach-... Oui! se rattrapa-t-elle.

Beth hocha la tête en admirant sa "nouvelle maison". Elle n'aurait jamais cru que des rideaux auraient pu être des murs. En tout cas, c'était ça pour les murs de sa chambre et celle de Quinn et Rachel.

-Tu veux bien aller trouver ta grand-mère, le temps que je vais parler à Rachel, lui demanda-t-elle.

La petite blonde hocha la tête et alla retrouver Judy qui était dans sa chambre avec Hiram et Leroy. La diplômé de Yale la regarda entrer dans sa chambre avant de se diriger vers Rachel qui était dans sa chambre aussi. Elle referma le rideau derrière elle, alors que la brune lui sourit.

-Hey..., lui dit simplement Rachel en continuant de changer les draps de son lit.

Quinn lui sourit et alla vers sa valise pour ranger ses vêtements dans les tiroirs que Rachel avait vidée pour elle.

-Même si je te l'ai dit une-

-Je sais, Quinn! la coupa la diva. Ça me fait plaisir!

La blonde sourit et continua à ranger ses vêtements.

-J'ai dit à Beth que tu étais la fille biologique à Shelby.

La brune tourna la tête vers elle.

-Ah oui? Et comment elle l'a pris?

Quinn haussa les épaules.

-Je ne sais pas trop. Elle n'a pas parlée.

-Bon... je ne lui en parlerai pas pour ne pas rentrer le couteau dans la plaie.

-Bonne idée... et sinon, je dors avec toi? Tu es sûr?

Rachel sourit et soupira en arrêtant de faire le lit.

-Quinn! Je te rappelle que ta fille croit qu'on sort ensemble depuis deux ans donc qu'elle s'attend qu'on dorme ensemble! Et si ça te dérange, tu peux toujours-

-Non! Bien sûr que non! Je suis à l'aise.

-Tant mieux. Parce que si on serait au lycée, tu n'aurais jamais voulu...

-Mais on est plus à cette époque, Rachel...

-Je sais. Mais... ça me semble tellement proche...

-Ouais...

-Tu sais... le Glee club...Santana et Brittany qui sortaient ensemble en secret... tout le monde qui parlait dans mon dos... les joueurs de Football... Mme Pillsbury... toi qui me détestait... Finn...

Quinn soupira aux deux dernières choses.

-Je suis désolé, Rachel... pour avoir été si méchante...

-Quinn... Santana m'a déjà dit au travail que c'était elle qui était derrière tout vos... plans méchants pour m'humilier.

Quinn écarquilla les yeux.

-Elle t'a dit ça?!

-Ouais... l'année dernière. On est devenu proche, tu sais...

-Ouais... mais je n'aurais jamais penser qu'elle l'avouerait...

-Ouais... mais tout ça pour dire que tu n'as pas à t'excuser. On était au lycée, jeune et tu étais tellement plus belle que moi que c'était normal.

-Non... tu étais belle aussi Rachel et en y repensant, je n'aurais jamais du faire ça!

La brune sourit et soupira en s'approchant de sa fausse copine.

-Oublie tout ça... chérie, lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'oeil avant de sortir de la chambre.

Quinn resta là, à regarder le mur en souriant.

_C'est une vrai sainte..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOO_

_-_Alors, bienvenue, Beth dans ta nouvelle maison! s'exclama Rachel en servant le plat de spaghettis devant la concernée.

-Merci...

-Tu aimes ta chambre? demanda Quinn, alors que la brune s'assoyait, quelques secondes plus tard.

-Oui... elle est belle. Merci.

Les deux sourirent.

-De rien! Et si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, tu demandes! ajouta la brune.

Beth hocha la tête en souriant avant de manger avec son bras valide.

-Sinon, Quinn, maintenant que tu as fini l'Université, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? demanda Rachel qui n'était pas au courant des projets de la blonde.

-Oh euh... je vais prendre ça relax. Le temps de m'occuper d'elle! dit-elle en souriant à sa fille.

Cette dernière la regarda avant de sourire un peu.

-OK...

-Mais sinon, après je risque de postuler dans différentes pièces de théâtre ou dans des rôles à la télévision.

-Cool! J'espère que ça va fonctionner!

-J'espère aussi!

Il y eu un blanc dans lequel les deux anciennes lycéennes regardèrent Beth manger sans un mot. Elles cherchèrent toutes les deux quoi dire, mais rien ne leur vit à l'esprit.

-J'ai fini, dit finalement Beth après plusieurs minutes de silence.

-Donne-moi! lui dit Rachel avant de prendre l'assiette et d'aller la mettre dans l'évier.

-Euh...

-Oui? demanda Quinn en voyant que Beth ne finissait pas sa phrase.

-Est-ce que c'est toujours silence entre vous? demanda-t-elle. Même si vous sortez ensemble?

Les deux jeunes femmes ouvrirent la bouche mais rien de sortie. Quinn laissa plutôt un petit rire mal à l'aise sortir.

-Non, ma belle, répondit finalement la blonde. C'est seulement qu'on est pas habituées d'avoir avec nous une belle petite fille.

Beth hocha la tête.

-Je peux aller jouer?

-Bien sûr! répondit sa mère en souriant avant de la regarder partir vers sa chambre.

-Pour une enfant de 5 ans, elle en a dedans! s'exclama Rachel.

La blonde sourit.

-Ouais... on voit bien que c'est moi et Puck ses parents! Et la vérité sort de la bouche de les enfants!

Rachel partie dans un rire de bon cœur avant que les deux ne débarrassent la table.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

-Veux-tu que je te lise une histoire? demanda Quinn alors que Beth était couchée dans son nouveau lit.

La petite haussa les épaules et ne parla pas. Elle avait envie de dire oui, mais ne se sentait pas encore à l'aise avec sa... mère.

-Non... une autre fois, peut-être.

Quinn soupira et replaça le livre qu'elle tenait.

-Bon, alors bonne nuit, ma belle.

Elle lui sourit et alla rapidement l'embrasser sur le front.

-Fait de beaux rêves et n'hésite pas à venir nous voir si il y a quoique ce soit.

Beth hocha simplement la tête en souriant, alors que Quinn sortait lentement de la chambre. Elle ferma la lumière et laissa une petite ouverture dans le rideau. Elle alla finalement rejoindre Rachel dans le salon.

-Alors, comment c'était? demanda la brune, alors que Quinn s'assoyait près d'elle.

-Bien. Elle n'a pas voulu que je lui lise une histoire, chuchota-t-elle, car elle savait qu'elle était seulement à quelques mètres de la concernée et que le "mur" était une bibliothèque et un rideau.

Rachel hocha la tête avec une moue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle en lui prenant la main. Tôt ou tard, elle va t'aimer comme la vraie mère que tu es!

-Je sais, mais c'est dur.

Rachel fit une moue.

-Bon, tu veux regarder un film?

Quinn haussa les épaules.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais d'habitude?

-Je pratique des chansons pour d'éventuel audition ou j'écoute des comédies musicales ou des télés réalités.

La blonde haussa les épaules en souriant.

_Elle n'a pas changée..._

-Toujours la même, sourit-elle.

Rachel fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi?

-Tu te pratiques pour d'éventuel audition. Il y a comme juste toi qui ferait ça.

La brune haussa un sourcil avant de lever les yeux au ciel en souriant.

-C'est vrai...

Il y eu un moment de silence dans lequel les deux pensèrent au passé.

-Tu peux écouter une comédie musicale ou ce que tu veux.

Rachel sourit et mit une télé réalité qu'elle aimait bien, alors que Quinn s'installait confortablement. Même si les deux ne le doutaient même pas, si quelqu'un aurait entré, il aurait pensé qu'elles formaient vraiment un couple.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Quinn ouvrit doucement les yeux avant de les frotter. Elle fronça les sourcils avant de soupirer et de tourner la tête. Rachel n'était plus là.

_Elle est soit en train de pratiquer une comédie musical à Broadway ou... s'entraîner, je crois?_

La blonde avait déjà entendu Rachel dire qu'elle se levait à 6h du matin pour s'entraîner et rester en forme. Mais elle trouvait le fait de s'en rappeler un peu bizarre. Elle baya finalement et se leva lentement du lit. Il était seulement 7h30, mais elle n'était même plus fatigué. Elle n'eut même pas besoin de mettre un soutif, car elle ne se sentait pas encore assez à l'aise avec sa... "petite-amie" pour dormir collé avec elle sans soutien-gorge. Elle n'avait aucun problème avec Rachel et la trouvait très belle, mais...

_Juste... pas encore._

Avant d'aller voir Beth, elle vit un papier sur la commode et le prit sans hésitation.

_Quinn,_

_ J'espère que tu as bien dormit avec moi dans ta nouvelle maison! Je suis partie faire quelques trucs pour une production sur Broadway et je vais rentrer pour le midi! Tu fais comme chez toi et fait toi ce que tu veux, ma chérie! ;)  
><em>

_Rachel xoxo_

Elle sourit à la fin du message. Rachel entrait vraiment dans le jeu de sa copine et elle trouvait ça bien.

_Elle prend n'importe quelle rôle très au sérieux, _pensa-t-elle en souriant.

Elle replaça le papier où elle l'avait pris avant d'aller immédiatement dans la chambre de sa fille pour voir si elle dormait. Elle ouvrit un peu le rideau et sourit en la voyant sur le dos en train de dormir profondément. Elle la regarda encore quelques secondes avant de partir vers la cuisine pour se faire du café. Même si normalement, elle ne se saurait jamais sentie aussi à l'aise chez quelqu'un chez qui elle venait d'emménager, avec sa fille en plus, bizarrement, elle se sentait bien chez Rachel.

Non, parce qu'elle sentait qu'elle avait du pouvoir sur elle comme au lycée, mais plutôt qu'elle se sentait proche d'elle.

Elle n'aurait jamais proposé son plan au tout début, sinon!

_Il faut croire que même si elle a le don d'être fatiguante et de trop parler, elle a quelque chose qui nous... attire?_

Elle haussa un sourcil à sa fin de pensé, alors qu'elle mettait la cafetière en marche. Elle n'avait pas encore faim donc elle attendit seulement près de son café avant de prendre une tasse et de la remplir une fois le café coulé. Elle se mit du lait avec un peu de sucre avant d'aller s'asseoir dans la salon. Elle soupira et regarda les magazines pendant quelques secondes qu'il y avait sur la table avant de les prendre pour les lire.

_Ça fait longtemps que je n'aie pas été aussi relaxe..._

Elle sourit et plusieurs minutes passèrent, alors qu'elle lisait attentivement.

-Quinn? dit soudainement Beth près du sofa.

La mère sursauta et tourna la tête vers sa fille en souriant. Elle la vit se frotter les yeux avec sa main valide en bayant.

-Salut, Beth! Tu as bien dormi? demanda-t-elle.

La petite hocha la tête.

-Oui...

-Tu as faim? demanda Quinn après un court moment de silence.

Beth hocha la tête timidement.

-Assied-toi à la table, lui commanda sa mère. Tu veux des toast, des céréales, un oeuf...

-Des céréales, s'il-te-plait.

Quinn sourit avant de reprendre son sérieux quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas où se trouvait les choses. Tout à l'heure, elle avait été chanceuse, parce que le café avait déjà été sortie, mais là...

_Merde..._

Elle prit un chance et décida d'ouvrir une armoire. Il y avait seulement des biscuit et des collations. Elle soupira.

-Ça va? demanda Beth quelques secondes plus tard.

-Oui! Pourquoi? demanda Quinn.

-Tu as l'air perdu... et tu es chez toi.

-Je sais..., murmura la diplômé de Yale avant d'ouvrir autre chose.

Par chance, elle tomba sur les bols. Elle en prit donc un avant de continuer à chercher les céréales. Après un autre essai, elle tomba devant et soupira en les sortant.

-Alors, _Lucky Charms _ou... _Spécial K,_ sourit-elle.

-_Lucky Charms..._

Elle reposa alors les autres avant de servir Beth et de rajouter du lait.

-Merci, lui dit Beth avant de manger.

Quinn alla chercher sa tasse avant de s'asseoir près de sa fille.

-Par chance, tu n'as pas trop de difficulté à manger avec ta main gauche.

-Je sais, sourit la petite. Je suis ambidextre.

-WOW! s'exclama Quinn. Je ne sais pas de qui tu retiens ça, mais ni moi et ni ton père est bon de la main gauche!

La petite sourit sans rien dire. Quinn la regarda faire et la débarrassa dès qu'elle eut terminé.

-Je peux aller dans ma chambre? demanda Beth.

-Oui! sourit Quinn.

Elle partie immédiatement sans un mot, alors que Quinn soupirait.

_J'ai l'impression qu'elle m'évite..._

Elle resta debout quelques secondes avant d'aussi mettre sa tasse dans l'évier et d'aller se changer. Elle mit un simple slim noir avec un chandail.

_Bon, reste plus qu'à trouver quoi faire jusqu'à ce que Rachel rentre._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

-Coucou! s'exclama Rachel en ouvrant la grande porte coulissante de l'appartement.

Quinn se leva immédiatement du sofa où elle était assise en souriant. Après quelques heures à ne rien faire, sauf le dîner- une salade...- elle commençait à être fatiguée de ne rien faire. Beth n'était pas sortie une seule fois de sa chambre. Quinn l'entendait seulement jouer. Elle était aller la trouver quelques fois pour la voir et quand elle lui proposait de jouer avec elle, la petite refusait toujours.

-Rachel! s'exclama la blonde.

-Mon dieu! Je ne pensais pas avoir un aussi belle accueille , sourit la brune en voyant Quinn s'exclamer avec le grand sourire.

La blonde sourit, un peu gêné.

-Désolé. C'est juste que je m'ennuyais. Je n'aie pas fait grand chose, alors...

Rachel fronça les sourcils en enlevant ses chaussures.

-Comment ça? Où est Beth?

Quinn pointant derrière elle.

-Dans sa chambre. Elle n'ait pas sortie depuis le déjeuné soit... il-y-a 4 heures.

Rachel écarquilla les yeux.

-OK... bon, je vais faire le dîner.

-Pas besoin. J'ai fait une salade dans mon temps libre.

-À oui? Eh bien, merci, sourit Rachel. Mais tu n'aurais pas dût.

-C'est normal. Tu m'accueilles quant même chez toi, chuchota Quinn.

La brune sourit et alla se laver les mains.

-Ouais... bon, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu pour cette après-midi?

Quinn ouvrit la bouche quand Beth arriva.

-Rachel? la coupa Beth.

-Eh, Beth! s'exclama la concernée en souriant. Tu as passé un bel avant-midi?

La petite hocha un peu de la tête. Quinn la regarda quelques secondes avant de remarquer qu'elle avait les yeux et les joues rouges. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as pleuré, ma chérie? demanda-t-elle doucement.

La petite ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes avant de tout simplement partir en pleure. Cela brisa le coeur aux deux jeunes femmes prétendues "petite-amie". Quinn se pencha vers sa fille avant de la tirer vers elle pour un câlin.

-Bébé... tout va bien. Je suis là. Pourquoi tu pleures?

En vérité, elle savait la raison, mais elle voulait juste encore l'entendre même si cela allait lui faire du mal.

-Maman... elle... elle n'est plus là! répondit Beth en sanglotant.

Quinn ferma fermement les yeux en se retenant de pleurer. Voir sa fille dans cet état et en plus, en train de pleurer pour quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle considérait comme sa mère lui faisait mal. Très mal. Rachel pendant ce temps, regardait les deux ensemble en essuyant les quelques larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Même si elle avait seulement été proche de Shelby durant quelques années et qu'elle considérait plus ses pères comme ses parents que Shelby, voir Beth pleurer pour elle la rendait émotionnelle.

Après une autre bonne minute, Beth se recula doucement des bras de sa vrai mère avant de s'essuyer les yeux et les joues.

-Merci, dit-elle à Quinn.

Cette dernière sourit en lui caressant les cheveux.

-De rien, ma belle. Si tu veux en parler, tu me parles, OK? Rachel aussi. N'importe quand.

La petite hocha la tête.

-Sinon, Beth qu'est-ce que tu veux faire cette après-midi? Je ne travaille pas et ta mère non plus! demanda Rachel pour changer d'atmosphère.

-Je ne sais pas... sortir d'ici...

-Ça te dit d'aller marcher? Au parc, ou à la plage..., proposa Quinn.

Beth haussa les épaules.

-Moi, je suis partante pour la plage, répondit Rachel. En plus, il y a celle de Coney Island à Brooklyn! C'est à quelques minutes d'ici.

Quinn sourit et regarda Beth.

-Alors, partante? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Uh-uhmmm... mais je n'aie pas de maillot...

-Mais avec ton plâtre, tu ne peux pas aller dans l'eau. Sauf avec un sac mais... c'est déjà assez avec le bain.

-C'est pas grave, Quinn, ajouta Rachel. On va seulement marcher mais on peut aller en acheter un pour plus tard.

-On va aller en acheter un, alors! répondit la blonde en souriant. Maintenant, à table!

La brune sourit et alla prendre les assiettes, alors que Beth allait s'asseoir sans un mot. Même si elle ne considérait pas encore Quinn comme sa vraie mère, elle ne pouvait pas empêcher l'affection qui commençait à grandir pour elle. Et Rachel aussi. Elle la trouvait super comme belle-mère. Même si elle ne la connaissait que depuis une semaine environ depuis Lima, elle l'a trouvait gentille et drôle.

-Tient, ma puce, lui dit justement Rachel en lui donnant sa salade.

-Merci, répondit la petite blonde en souriant.

Elle commença à manger avec son bras gauche, alors que Quinn et Rachel la regardait faire sans un mot.

-Sinon, chérie, tu as ton maillot, toi? demanda soudainement Rachel.

La concernée prit quelques secondes avant de prendre connaissance que la "chérie" était elle. Ça lui faisait vraiment bizarre d'entendre ses mots pour elle de la bouche de la brune.

-Oui... ma belle, répondit-elle en souriant.

Rachel sourit et haussa un sourcil du "ma belle" avant de continuer à manger.

_Uhm.. c'est plus facile de le dire que ce que j'aurais cru, _pensa Quinn en souriant.

Les trois mangèrent plutôt rapidement avant de ranger et de relaxer un peu pour digérer avant d'aller à la plage. Elles furent bientôt dans un petit magasin près de la mer pour acheter le maillot à Beth.

-Tu en as trouvé un, ma chérie? demanda Quinn à sa fille, alors que Rachel était plus loin avec des fans.

-Non... mais celui avec la Reine Elsa est plutôt beau.

Quinn alla près d'elle et le prit.

-Tu le veux?

Beth haussa les épaules.

-Ne soit pas gêné, ma belle, sourit-elle en lui caressant ses longs cheveux blonds.

-Je sais... je ne sais juste pas.

-On va le prendre. Ça va être réglé, décida sa vraie mère avant de le lui prendre délicatement la main pour aller payer.

Beth ne parla pas mais regarda plutôt sa main dans celle de sa vraie mère. Elle l'enleva quelques secondes plus tard, mais Quinn ne sans rendit pas compte puisque qu'elle était rendu à la caisse. La petite de 5 ans avait l'impression de trahir sa mère adoptive. Ça l'a hantait. Et même si elle aimait de plus en plus Quinn grâce à leur lien et car elle était génial, elle n'aimait pas ça.

-Vous avez trouvé tout ce que vous vouliez? demanda la caissière ce que fit sortir Beth de ses pensées.

-Oui, merci, répondit Quinn.

-Je vais aller retrouver Rachel, dit Beth avant de s'éloigner vers sa "belle-mère".

Quinn hocha la tête et la regarda partir quelques secondes sans s'inquiéter. Rachel était à 3 mètres. Beth avança parmi les quelques fans qui étaient tous des filles. Elle arriva enfin devant la brune. Cette dernière était en train de signer un autographe à une des filles quand Beth s'appuya contre sa jambe ce qui fit froncer les sourcils des fans.

-Mademoiselle Berry, dit une des filles, vous la connaissez?

La brune fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre qu'elle parlait de Beth. Elle ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer.

-Euh... oui, répondit-elle enfin.

Elle n'avait jamais dit au public qu'elle pouvait bi, car premièrement, elle ne l'était pas vraiment. Quoiqu'elle avait toujours trouvé Quinn très belle.

-Rach'-, commença Quinn mais elle se tut en voyant Rachel avec un regard qui voulait dire "qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mes fans".

-Beth, tu viens?! On va la laisser tranquille voyons! dit Quinn d'une façon pour que les filles pensent qu'elle ne la connaissait pas.

Mais ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était que Rachel avait dit le contraire.

Beth fronça les sourcils devant toute la confusion.

-Quoi? Mais elle vient de dire qu'elle la connaissait! ajouta une des filles.

Quinn se mordit la lèvre en cherchant une solution. Elle avant déjà utilisé Rachel pour Beth, et elle ne voulait pas faire rater sa carrière ou mettre pleins de rumeurs sur la brune à cause d'elle.

-Non, c'est vraie, chérie, répondit finalement la star en prenant la main de la petite avant d'aller près de Quinn.

Les jeunes filles froncèrent les sourcils en se regardant.

-Vous... vous sortez ensemble? demanda l'une d'entre elle.

Une autre sortie son téléphone et commença à prendre des photos.

Rachel ne parla pas et regarda Quinn dans les yeux. Cette dernière ne faisait rien. Beth, elle, était tout simplement perdu et regardait Quinn et Rachel interagir bizarrement.

-Oui, répondit finalement la brune en prenant la main de la blonde.

La bouches de _chacune_ des filles s'ouvrèrent en grand alors qu'elles prenaient plusieurs photos. Rachel haussa les épaules devant la bande de gens qui s'était avancés vers eux avant d'embrasser soudainement Quinn. Cette dernière écarquilla les yeux avant de répondre au baiser faiblement. C'était la première fois qu'elle embrassait Rachel.

La brune se recula finalement et sourit à tout le monde avant de prendre la main de Beth et de Quinn et de partir soudainement du magasin.

-WOW! dit-elle alors que Quinn ne parlait pas.

-Alors, c'est à ça que ressemble ta vie? demanda la petite, alors qu'elles étaient loin du magasin.

-Si on veut, oui! répondit Rachel en souriant. Il y a toujours des gens qui viennent me voir.

Beth sourit, alors que les trois marchaient vers la plage.

-Ça va, Quinn? demanda la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

La blonde sortie des ses pensées confuses avant de sourire.

-Oui! Tu m'as juste surprise.

-Je sais... ce n'était pas prévu. Je suis désolé, mais c'est la seule raison pour qu'il n'y ait pas de rumeurs qui disent que c'est faux et pour s'en débarrasser.

Quinn sourit du coin de la bouche, alors qu'elles arrivaient à la plage.

_Elle m'a très surprise, oui... mais elle a raison... c'est fait et on est plus vraiment obligé, maintenant..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_Alors, voilà pour ce chapitre! Enfin à NYC! Et c'est seulement le début! Puck va arriver, il va y avoir encore plus de malaise entre je ne vous dis pas qui! :D_

_Et des révélations! OMG! ;)_

_Alors, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review toute simple pour m'encourager, s'il-vous-plait! À LA PROCHAINE ET MERCI!_


	6. Chapter 6

3 jours étaient passés depuis la journée où Rachel avait embrassée Quinn. Cette dernière s'en était remise dans un certain sens et s'était un peu rapproché de Beth. Même si elle sentait toujours qu'elle la repoussait.

Mais aujourd'hui, Beth était plutôt heureuse, car Noah venait la voir. Enfin elle et ses... mères. Quinn lui avait fait une queue de cheval et elle portait sa robe d'été. Elle avait plutôt hâte de le voir.

Son père.

_Mon père..._

Elle se sentait très près de lui. Et avait moins de remords comparé à quand elle était avec Quinn. Peut-être parce que quand elle était avec Shelby, celle-ci n'avait jamais eu de petit ami. Donc pas de père...

Beth soupira, alors que Quinn s'assoyait près d'elle sur le canapé.

-Alors, tu as hâte de le voir? demanda-t-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

La petite hocha la tête, alors que Quinn faisait une moue devant le manque de paroles, encore une fois.

Des coups se firent soudainement entendre avant de voir la porte s'ouvrir sur Puck, tout souriant.

-Salut, ma belle! s'exclama-t-il en laissant son sac près de la porte.

-Noah! s'exclama-t-elle en se levant du sofa pour un câlin.

Son père sourit grandement avant de la prendre dans ses bras, tout en faisant attention à son bras dans le plâtre.

-Comment tu vas?

-Bien. Toi?

-Mieux maintenant que je te vois. Et ta mère et Rachel sont gentilles?

Quinn laissa un rire sortir.

-Puck! Comme si moi et Rachel allions mal la traiter. Tu sais comment je l'aime.

-ON l'aime! la repris Rachel en arrivant de sa chambre.

La blonde sourit, alors que Puck se levait et embrassait Rachel sur la joue.

-Et toi? sourit le travailleur de la marine en souriant à Quinn.

Cette dernière sourit et se leva du sofa avant d'aller donner un câlin à son ancien petit-ami. Ce dernier sourit en serrant fort la blonde.

-Bon, alors Beth, je te propose d'aller au parc d'attraction! proposa Puck en se reculant de Quinn.

-Oui! s'exclama la petite qui était déjà aller une fois et qui avait adoré l'expérience.

-Super! Alors, tu viens? demanda-t-il en lui tendant la main.

-Maintenant? demanda Quinn en haussant un sourcil.

-Ouais! Pourquoi? demanda lui à la crête en haussant un sourcil.

La blonde ne parla pas et haussa les épaules. Puck sourit.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On va rentrer pour le souper!

Quinn sourit et les regarda partir. Elle avait totalement confiance en Puck. Elle avait seulement de la difficulté sur le fait que Beth était beaucoup plus proche de son père qu'avec elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Quinn? demanda Rachel en s'approchant d'elle.

Elle avait bien vu le changement soudain de sentiment d'expression sur le visage de la blonde, quand Beth et Puck étaient sortit.

-Tu as vu... comment elle était proche de lui.

-C'est son père et-

-Je suis sa mère! la coupa la blonde, complètement fâchée en changeant complètement de sentiment.

Rachel soupira et lui prit la main.

-Je sais... mais il y a sûrement une explication.

La diplômée de Yale soupira et se dégagea la main avant de se la passer sur le visage.

-Peut-être... ou peut-être qu'elle ne m'aime juste pas...

-Ne dit pas ça Quinn, répliqua la brune en se plaçant devant elle. C'est impossible de ne pas t'aimer!

-Faux! Regarde Beth, mon père... Finn!

Rachel se crispa au prénom de son ancien petit-ami avant de soupirer.

-Ce n'est pas vrai...

-Oui! Et tu le sais, Rachel! s'énerva la blonde qui était fatiguée de la situation.

Elle se recula de la brune brusquement et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa. La star de Broadway soupira en regardant sa fausse petite-amie.

-Je suis désolé, fit soudainement lQuinn en levant la tête vers la brune qui n'avait toujours pas bougée.

Rachel haussa les épaules.

-C'est bon. Et ça ne doit pas être facile. Je compatis avec toi.

-Merci... mais je ne devrais tellement pas te traiter comme ça. Tu es tellement super. Autant avec Beth que moi. Tu as mis ta carrière en danger en te faisant passer pour ma petite-amie. T'es tellement... gentille. Comparé à moi qui tu cries dessus, alors que tu... fais tout ça.

-Ce n'est rien, Quinn. Oui, au début, quand tu m'as tout dit, j'ai vraiment hésité à dire non, mais je n'aie pas pu. Parce que tu mérites d'être la bonne mère que tu es. Et d'avoir la vie que tu mérites. Tu es quelqu'un de bien... sinon, je ne t'aurais jamais embrassé, tu sais, ajouta-t-elle en souriant pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Quinn sourit et la regarda.

-Merci de me dire tout ça... et tu embrasses bien.

Rachel laissa un rire de bon coeur sortir, alors que la blonde souriait.

-Merci. Toi aussi, tu sais même si tu étais plutôt figée.

-Je sais... mais tu m'as vraiment surprise, tu sais!

-C'était le but... bon, ça te dit de m'aider à faire des cupcakes? Ça va te changer les idées... chérie, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Quinn sourit et se leva.

-D'accord. Mais tu sais que tu n'aies pas obligée de m'appeler comme ça, maintenant? demanda Quinn en souriant.

-Je sais. Mais je... m'entretiens.

Quinn rit doucement, alors que la brune sortait les choses pour les gâteaux.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Puck et Beth étaient arrivés depuis une vingtaine de minutes déjà et ils s'amusaient comme des fous. Il lui avait acheté quelques bonbons et la regardait faire des manèges pour enfants.

-Tu as peur des hauteurs? demanda-t-il.

-Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi? demanda la petite alors qu'elle mangeait un énième bonbon.

-Ça te dit de faire la grande roue!?

Beth ne parla pas mais regarda plutôt la grosse roue géante qui se dressait devant elle.

-Je ne sais pas...

-Si ça peut te rassurer, tu ne risques rien et je vais te protéger. En tant que ton père, c'est mon devoir, sourit-il.

Beth sourit à son tour devant la visage si drôle de Puck.

-D'accord. Mais tu ne me lâches pas.

-Jamais, ma belle. Vient!

Elle lui prit la main automatiquement ce que fit arrêter Puck dans ses pas.

-Ça va? demanda-t-elle.

-Euh... oui, répondit-il avant de continuer de marcher.

Il sourit. Il était vraiment heureux de voir à quel point sa fille se sentait proche de lui. Mais il était tout de même triste pour Quinn. Selon elle et Rachel, Beth était vraiment distante avec sa mère.

_Je vais devoir interroger Beth._

Ils arrivèrent à la fil et attendirent près de 5 minutes avant de pouvoir s'asseoir.

-Tu vas pouvoir admirer une bonne partie de New-York!

La petite sourit avant de prendre un air plutôt inquiet quand la roue commença à monter.

-Ça va..., la rassura Puck. Je suis là et rien ne peut arriver.

Beth se détendit un peu à la suite des paroles de son père avant de se rapprocher de lui.

Quelques minutes passèrent dans lesquelles Beth se détendit entièrement. Puck en profita donc pour lui parler.

-Beth... j'ai remarqué que tu étais distante avec ta mère...

-Quinn? demanda la petite.

-Oui... c'est ta mère... tu sais.

La petite haussa les épaules.

-Uh-uhmmm...

-Et pourquoi tu es comme ça avec elle?

Beth ne parla pas mais laissa couler les larmes sur ses joues.

-Eh! dit Puck en voyant ses joues mouillées. Ne pleure pas... je veux juste comprendre...

-Je sais mais... maman... elle me manque..., dit-elle en éclatant en sanglot.

Le marine crispa la mâchoire avant de la serrer dans ses bras.

-Ça va aller, ma belle. Shelby nous manque tous, tu sais... mais... il y a plusieurs autres personnes qui t'aiment! Comme moi, Rachel, Quinn, ta grand-mère et tes grands-pères...

Beth renifla en pensant à tous ces gens.

-Et pleins d'autres que tu ne connais pas mais qui te connaissent.

-Mais... je ne veux pas faire de la peine à maman...

Puck fronça les sourcils à l'entente des ces mots. Il ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait dire.

-Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, ma belle, demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Sa fille ne parla pas, pendant plusieurs secondes.

-J'ai peur de trahir, maman. Qu'elle croit que je ne l'aime plus.

-Shelby?

-Oui... en aimant Quinn. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croit que je la remplace.

Puck resta sidéré devant la révélation de sa fille. Il voulut rajouter quelque chose, mais la manège s'arrêtant le fit taire. Il soupira avant de faire sortir Beth et de sortir à son tour.

-Vient, on va aller au carrousel.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO_

Quinn et Rachel venait de sortir les cupcakes du four. Et elles s'étaient bien amusées en les faisant! Rachel avait eut raison et faire les petits gâteaux avait complètement changé l'atmosphère. Elles étaient détendues et heureuses. Et même que depuis un moment, elles s'amusaient à se faire des pines de petite-amie et à se taper les fesses.

-Alors... _sexy lady_, commença Rachel, tu vous goûter tes cupcakes? demanda-t-elle avec un petit clin d'oeil.

Bon, okay, elles avaient peut-être bues un peu vin pour se détendre.

La blonde sourit et s'approcha de sa "petite-amie".

-Pourquoi pas... mais à une condition!

-Qui est? demanda Rachel en souriant.

-Que tu y goûtes avec moi!

La brune sourit du coin de la bouche, alors qu'elle mettait le gâteaux entre elle et la blonde. Okay, Quinn avait un peu plus bu que Rachel.

-Alors... à trois. Un... deux... trois...

Les deux jeunes femmes croquèrent en même temps dans le cupcakes ce qui le fit craquer et émietter partout. La blonde et la brune partirent dans un rire fou avec la bouche pleine de gâteaux. Elles rirent encore plus en regardant la tête de l'autre. Quinn se laissa tomber par terre en s'accrochant après Rachel ce qui la fit tomber aussi. Elles restèrent couchées sur le sol de la cuisine alors qu'elles se calmaient lentement.

-Oh mon dieu..., commença Quinn, je n'ai jamais autant rit...

-Moi non plus... tu aurais du voir ta tête! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu avais la bouche toute noire! s'exclama-t-elle.

Quinn rit encore avant de s'essuyer la bouche.

-Laisse-moi te dire que tu n'étais pas très mieux que moi!

-Je sais...

Elles ne parlèrent pas pendant quelques minutes. Elles restèrent seulement couchées par terre à regarder le plafond.

-Tu es tellement génial, Rach'...

-Merci... toi aussi, Quinn...

La blonde sourit en regardant la brune.

-Merci... tu savais que depuis que tu m'as embrassée, j'ai le goût de recommencer, avoua Quinn.

Rachel haussa un sourcil.

-À oui...

La blonde se mordit la lèvre en s'approchant de la brune. Elle était comme dans une bulle. Et sans savoir si ce qu'elle venait de dire était vrai ou non, elle s'avançait vers Rachel. Elle avait peut-être consommée un peu trop de vin.

Leurs lèvres étant à peine à quelques millimètres, la porte coulissante s'ouvrit rapidement laissant apparaître Puck et Beth. Rachel se recula rapidement, un peu moins amochée que la blonde, alors que celle-ci était encore couchée par terre à essayer de reprendre ses esprit.

-Des gâteaux! s'exclamèrent en même temps le père et la fille.

Rachel sourit, alors qu'elle regardait Quinn se relever avec une partie de son esprit qui était encore... occupée à penser à ce que la blonde lui avait dit quelques secondes plus tôt.

-Vous les avez fait? demanda Beth en les regardant.

-Oui! Ta mère et moi! Mais maintenant qu'ils sont sortit du four, tu peux nous aider à les décorer.

Beth était devenue soudainement tendue après avoir entendue ce que Rachel avait dit au sujet de Quinn. _Sa mère. _Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable de le dire aussi?!

-Beth?

-Oui? demanda la petite en sortant de ses esprits alors que Quinn s'essuyait les mains.

-Tu veux les décorer avec nous?

-Oui... et toi, Noah?

Le concerné qui souriait ouvrit la bouche pour ne rien dire avant quelques secondes.

-Je ne crois pas, rit-il.

-Pourtant, tu en a bien fait au lycée... pour Artie... pour ensuite voler l'argent pour moi, rit Quinn qui était encore trop amoché par le vin pour se rendre compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire devant Rachel et Beth.

Rachel sourit au souvenir avant de prendre un air sérieux devant le fait que Puck avait volé l'argent.

-Tu as volé de l'argent? demanda Beth.

-Non... pas vraiment, ma chérie, lui dit-il avant de regarder Quinn qui souriait. Je voulais faire une blague et les ensuite remis où elle était.

Rachel ne parlait pas. Elle regardait plutôt Quinn faire la... débile derrière.

-Quinn, chuchota-t-elle alors que Puck était encore avec Beth, vient avec moi! lui dit-elle en la prenant par le bras avant de l'emmener dans la salle de bain.

La blonde sourit et se laissa faire.

-J'aime ça quand tu es ferme, chérie, sourit-elle.

Rachel sourit avant de se rappeler qu'elle était saoule. Elle alluma la douche.

-Déshabille-toi et prend une bonne douche froide pour te dessaouler!

-Et qui va me déshabiller? demanda Quinn avec un petit sourire.

La brune soupira.

-Toi.

-Et si je refuse.

Rachel ne parla pas.

_Je ne l'a ferai plus jamais boire, je crois..._

-Tu veux que ce soit moi, hein?

-Oui...

-Même si on ne sort même pas pour de vrai ensemble?

-Oui...

Rachel soupira et enleva finalement le chandail de Quinn avec sa camisole avant d'enlever son jean et de la laisser en sous-vêtements.

-Bon, fait le reste et lave-toi!

-OK, ma belle, sourit Quinn en enlevant son soutif.

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel devant la Quinn plus saoule qu'elle ne l'aurait pensée avant de sortir rapidement de la salle de bain. Quinn fit finalement ce que la brune lui avait demandé, alors que cette dernière était retournée avec Beth et Puck.

-Elle va bien? demanda son ex petit-ami.

-Oui... si on veut... elle est heureuse, mais n'a pas toute sa tête.

Puck fronça les sourcils, alors qu'ils entendaient Beth dans sa chambre.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? demanda lui à la crête.

Rachel pointa simplement la bouteille de vin sur le comptoir. Puck hocha la tête, alors que la brune allait la serrer.

-Je lui aie dit de prendre une bonne douche froide.

-Bonne idée. Ce ne serait pas très bon pour Beth... surtout après ce que j'ai appris..., ajouta-t-il en murmurant.

-Quoi? demanda Rachel en fronçant les sourcils.

Puck ouvrit la bouche, mais Beth revenant le fit taire. La brune soupira avant de sourire à la petite.

-Bon, ma chérie, on commence à décorer?

La concernée hocha la tête en souriant. Rachel pouvait voir qu'elle avait les yeux rouges. Encore une fois, elle avait pleurée. Elle soupira et s'empêcha de poser des questions.

-Assied-toi! Je vais te donner des cupcakes et on va décorer.

-Noah? commença Beth.

Son père qui était maintenant dans le salon, leva la tête.

-Oui?

-Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir les faire avec nous?

Il ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes avant de sourire.

-D'accord... pour toi!

Beth sourit alors que Puck allait s'asseoir près d'elle et Rachel. Cette dernière sortait tout ce qu'ils avaient besoin, alors qu'elle entendait la douche arrêter. Elle ne s'en préoccupa pas et s'installa avec les autres. Quelques minutes plus tard, Quinn ouvrit la porte et sortie seulement sa tête.

-Rach'?

-Quoi?

-Où sont les serviettes?

Rachel ouvrit la bouche mais Beth la coupa.

-Tu ne sais pas où son les serviettes? Mais ça fait longtemps que tu habites ici?

Quinn ouvrit la bouche pour parler- encore un peu saoule- mais Rachel la coupa.

-Oui, mais je les ai changé d'endroit, ma belle...

La petite hocha la tête alors que Puck souriait devant la manière dont elle s'en avait sortie. La brune se leva, alors que Quinn souriait et rentrait dans la salle de bain. Rachel entra en faisant attention devant la Quinn peut-être nue. Elle rentra en plissant les yeux avant de les fermer en fermant la porte.

-T'es encore saoule, non? demanda-t-elle.

-Peut-être, sourit la blonde qui était nue comme un ver.

-Bon..., commença la star de Broadway en se frayant un chemin vers les serviettes, tant bien que mal.

Quinn souriait en regardant la brune faire. Celle-ci mit finalement la main sur une serviette et la lançant sur la blonde. Cette dernière la prit et s'enroula avec.

-Bon, dit Rachel en s'assurant que Quinn était cachée, va t'habiller et te coucher! Tu ne veux pas que Beth te voit comme ça! Croit-moi!

La blonde haussa les épaules en sortant de la salle de bain avec Rachel. Puck la regarda marcher en fantasmant un peu trop, alors que Rachel allait se rasseoir.

-Désolé...

-Est-ce qu'elle va venir? demanda Puck.

-Non, elle va se coucher. Elle ne se sent pas très bien.

Beth ne parla pas, alors qu'ils recommençaient tous à décorer.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Bon! NE PANIQUEZ PAS! Pour le rapprochement..._

_Oui, il y a eu un certain rapprochement, mais elles ne vont pas sortir ensemble dès le prochain chapitre! C'est seulement pour lui! _

_Sinon, j'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre avec l'arriver de notre cher Puck! :D Il est mignon avec Beth, non? ;)_

_Pauvre Quinn, aussi... et ce n'est pas près de s'arranger... HAHAAH! :P_

_Bon, je vais laisse! Laissez une review, SVP!_


	7. Chapter 7

_BONJOUR! Alors, me revoilà! :D _

_Merci sincèrement pour tous vos reviews, vous me faites très plaisir! :D Vous m'aidez à continuer! _

_OoOoOooOOOoOO_

Quinn ouvrait lentement les yeux en gémissant. Il faisait noir dans la chambre et elle fronça les sourcils.

_Merde... j'ai trop bu... _

Elle regarda Rachel qui dormait près d'elle avant de regarder l'heure. _3h42._ Elle soupira.

_Normal, je me suis couché vers... 16h?_

Elle se passa la main sur le visage, alors qu'un léger mal de tête se faisait sentir. Elle laissa un gémissement sortir en se levant silencieusement. Elle n'était plus vraiment fatigué et avait besoin d'une aspirine. Elle sortit de la chambre en remerciant le fait que c'était simplement des rideaux et donc qu'elle ne pouvait pas réveiller quelqu'un en faisant du bruit. Elle marcha lentement vers la salle de bain et ouvrit la pharmacie. Elle tomba face à face avec le pot et en prit rapidement une. Elle soupira et sortit de la salle de bain pour voir Puck dormir sur le sofa quand elle entendit des pleurs.

Elle fronça les sourcils et écouta attentivement. Elle remarqua rapidement que c'était Beth et elle se dépêcha d'aller la voir. Elle passa sa tête par un trou dans le rideau et vit Beth couchée dans le lit en train de pleurer et de se débattre fermement. Elle paniqua et entra rapidement avant d'aller vers elle.

-Beth, ma-

Un cri strident la fit arrêter, alors qu'elle entendait Puck et Rachel se leva en cria son nom. Elle enleva rapidement sa main de son bras.

-Beth, ma chérie, termina Quinn en essayant de la calmer.

Rien ne marcha et Puck et Rachel entraient dans la chambre un après l'autre en paniquant. Beth continuait de pleurer et de se débattre les yeux grands ouverts.

-Beth, commença lui à la crête. Ma belle... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Quinn!? paniqua-t-il.

-Je... je ne sais pas, commença-t-elle en pleurant. Je...

-Chut... calme-toi, Quinn, la rassura la brune en mettant une main sur son épaule. Puck!

Le concerné qui était après sa fille leva la tête.

-Quoi?

-Elle fait une terreur nocturne!

Il fronça les sourcils. Il en avait déjà entendu parler mais ne savait pas réellement ce que c'était.

-J'en ai déjà fait plus jeune. Il ne faut surtout pas la réveiller ni la toucher. Elle va encore plus paniquer.

-Quoi, mais-, commença Puck.

-Non... fait moi confiance. Je sais ce que c'est. Il faut seulement attendre qu'elle se calme.

Quinn fronça les sourcils en regardant Rachel qui fuyait son regard. Ils s'installèrent tous près du lit et la regarda paniquer pendant encore quelques minutes. Après, peut-être, dix minutes, la petite se calma graduellement et arrêta de bouger. Puck et Quinn se levèrent aussitôt et la vit les yeux ouverts.

Beth les regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?

Les deux parents froncèrent les sourcils en lui prenant la main.

-Ne lui dite pas, murmura Rachel.

Beth n'entendit rien, encore trop fatigué, alors que les deux autres hochèrent la tête.

-On est seulement venu voir si tu dormais bien, répondit Quinn.

Beth hocha la tête avant d'enlever ses mains de celle de ses parents.

-Bon, on va te laisser, lui dit gentiment son père. Bonne nuit.

La petite ne répondit pas et se mit sur le côté, alors que les autres sortaient de la chambre. Puck se passa la main sur le visage en soupirant.

-Bon... je vais retourner dormir. Ça ne sert à rien de rester debout.

-Ouais, ajouta la brune, moi aussi. Tu viens Quinn?

La blonde hocha la tête positivement. Même si elle n'était pas vraiment fatigué, elle allait aller se coucher, car elle ne pouvait pas vraiment faire grand chose. Elles dirent donc au revoir à Puck avant de retourner se coucher. Quelques minutes passèrent et puisque Quinn n'entendit pas la respiration régulière de Rachel qui allait lui dire qu'elle dormait, elle posa sa question.

-Rachel?

-Uh-uhmmm?

-Tu... as déjà fait des terreurs nocturnes?

Elle entendit la brune soupirer et se mettre face à elle.

-Oui...

-Quand? Pas au lyc-

-Non, Quinn, la coupa Rachel, pas au lycée. Quand j'avais 6 ans. À cause de mon adoption des années plutôt. Et j'ai peur que ce soit la même raison pour Beth.

Quinn soupira et pensa à sa fille.

-Moi aussi... l'accident, moi, Puck, toi, le déménagement... elle ne doit pas se sentir très bien.

-Je sais... mais au moins physiquement ça va mieux.

-Ouais mais c'est son mental qui m'inquiète.

-Moi aussi...

Les deux jeunes femmes ne parlèrent pas pendant un moment.

-Bon, on devrait dormir.

-Je sais. Bonne nuit, Rach'.

-Toi aussi.

-... Et désolé pour hier... pour t'avoir obligé à me déshabiller et à me voir presque nu.

Rachel sourit.

-Ça va... je ne te croyais seulement pas comme ça quand tu buvais.

La blonde sourit.

-Moi non plus.

Elles ne parlèrent plus et finit finalement par se rendormir.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Rachel ouvrit lentement les yeux, alors qu'elle entendait la télévision. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers le côté où Quinn était censé être mais ne vit seulement qu'une place vide et froide. Elle regarda l'oreiller froissé et se mit à penser à quel point dormir avec Quinn lui faisait du bien. Avant que celle-ci ne vienne habiter ici, elle passait ses nuits et ses journées seules depuis que Kurt et Santana était parti avec leur amour respectif. Et franchement avoir Quinn avec elle la soulageait. Autant pour les dangers que la solitude.

La brune se frotta le visage et se leva lentement avant de sortir du lit. Elle se mit un soutient-gorge en pensant à la nuit qui venait de se passer.

_Pauvre Beth... elle est si jeune et vit tout ça... en plus, elle se fait mentir. Pour Quinn et moi..._

Elle se mordit la lèvre et sortit finalement de la chambre. Elle vit rapidement Beth assise sur le canapé en train d'écouter une émission pour enfant, alors que Puck et Quinn parlaient, assied à la table.

-Bon matin, leur dit-elle.

-Salut, répondirent les deux en même temps.

Elle sourit et se prit un café avant de s'asseoir avec eux.

-Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes levés?

-Deux heures pour moi, répondit lui à la crête. Beth m'a réveillé quand elle s'est levé.

Rachel hocha la tête et regarda Quinn qui regardait dans le vide.

-Et toi? demanda-t-elle en mettant sa main sur son bras.

La blonde tourna automatiquement la tête vers sa fausse copine.

-Hein?

-Tu es debout depuis quand?

-Ah... une heure.

La star hocha la tête avant de boire une gorgée de son café.

-Elle vous a parlée de...?

Puck soupira et hocha négativement la tête.

-C'est normal. Ne vous en faites pas, les rassura Rachel.

-Je crois qu'elle devrait aller voir un psy, ajouta Quinn, sérieuse, en murmurant pour ne pas que Beth entende.

-Pourquoi? demanda son ex.

-Parce qu'elle en a besoin, murmura la blonde. Pour ses terreurs et parce que je n'en peut plus du fait qu'elle m'ignore et qu'elle ne veut pas de moi!

Puck, qui était au courant du pourquoi, serra la mâchoire et regarda sa fille.

-Je suis d'accord avec Quinn, ajouta Rachel après quelques longues secondes de silence.

Puck soupira.

-C'est comme ça que je m'en suis réglé, Noah, ajouta-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Puck la regarda avant de se dégager et de se lever.

-Bon, je vais vous laisser entre... petites-amies et je vais aller m'entraîner.

Les deux jeunes femmes hochèrent la tête en le regardant prendre son sac avant de mettre ses souliers.

-Où tu vas, Noah? demanda Beth.

-M'entraîner. Je vais revenir dans deux heures.

La petite hocha la tête et Puck alla l'embrasser avant de définitivement sortir. Rachel se racla la gorge avant de regarder l'heure encore une fois.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as prévu, ajourd'hui? demanda-t-elle à Quinn.

Celle-ci haussa les épaules.

-Aucune idée... surtout avec Beth qui ne veut presque rien faire avec moi... pour une raison inconnue en plus.

Rachel soupira.

-Toi? demanda la blonde à son tour.

-Pratique de danse et de théâtre après dîner. Je ne rentrerai pas avant... euh... 18h.

Quinn soupira.

-Au moins, je vais avoir Puck.

Rachel sourit.

-Ouais... qu'est-ce que tu veux manger?

La blonde haussa les épaules en soupirant.

-Aucune idée... fait ce que tu as envie.

-Beth? commença Rachel en allant vers la petite.

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers la brune.

-Oui?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger entre du macaroni et des croques-messieurs?

Beth prit quelques secondes avant de répondre.

-Des croques-messieurs...

Rachel sourit et hocha la tête avant d'aller dans sa chambre pour se changer. Quinn la regarda faire avant de regarder sa fille.

-Tu vas bientôt pouvoir te faire enlever ton plâtre, sourit-elle.

La petite hocha la tête avec un petit regard discret. Quinn soupira et se leva avant d'aller s'asseoir près d'elle.

-Beth...

-Oui?

-... Ton père, Rachel et moi pensons que ce serait bien si tu irais voir quelqu'un pour parler.

La petite ne fit rien. Aucune expression, aucune émotion.

-Pour parler de l'accident, de ce que tu ressens... pourquoi tu ne m'aimes pas...

Beth tourna le regard vers sa vraie mère. Quinn s'attendait à quelque chose d'important.

-Je... je t'apprécie, ajouta seulement la petite avant de se lever et d'aller à la salle de bain.

Quinn la regarda faire sans un mot avant de se passer la main sur le visage en soupirant. Elle rageait de l'intérieur. Ne pas avoir de vraies réponses l'énervait au plus au point. Rachel revenue de la chambre un peu avant que Beth ne ressorte.

_Longue journée en vu..._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

-Eh voilà! sourit la coiffeuse derrière Quinn. J'espère que vous aimez le résultat final! Ce blond vous va à ravir.

Quinn souriait et s'admirait dans le miroir.

-C'est parfait, merci. C'était le changement que j'avais absolument besoin.

La blonde sourit encore et se leva de la chaise pour aller payer. Depuis la journée où elle avait passé la journée seule avec Beth et Puck, il y a deux jours, elle voulait absolument se faire couper les cheveux. Comme avant. Et présentement, elle trouvait qu'elle avait bien fait de le faire.

La futur actrice paya rapidement avant de sortir du salon de coiffure pour retourner chez Rachel.

Elle sourit en pensant à cette dernière. Elle la trouvait démesurément gentille. Elle se sentait de plus en plus à l'aise avec elle. Elle se tenait fréquemment la main lorsqu'elles sortaient avec Beth et agissaient drôlement, mais elles ne s'étaient jamais ré-embrassées.

Puck était retourné chez lui pour le travail donc elle était de nouveau seule avec sa fille et sa fausse petite-amie. Après quelques autres minutes de marche, elle arriva finalement devant l'immeuble et gravi rapidement toutes les marches de l'immeuble. Elle fit glisser la porte et trouva Rachel assise sur la sofa avec des feuilles dans les mains sans trace de Beth.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais Rachel la coupa sans même la regarder.

-Dans sa chambre, sourit la brune.

Quinn sourit et déposa son sac et enleva ses bottes avant d'aller vers Rachel.

-C'est fou comme tu peux lire en moi, remarqua la blonde.

-Tu es un grand livre ouvert, Quinn, sourit Rachel. On n'a pas besoin de réellement sortir avec toi pour le savoir, sourit la brune en la regardant.

Quinn sourit et leva les yeux au ciel.

-C'est beau tes cheveux. La couleur et la coupe te va à ravir!

-Merci, sourit la blonde en se passant les mains dedans.

La brune sourit en lui tendant des légumes. Quinn en prit quelques-uns.

-Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

Rachel haussa un sourcil en réfléchissant.

-Elle est venu un peu ici et a mangée un peu mais sinon elle est restée dans sa chambre.

Quinn soupira.

-Elle a été gentille?

-Oui, sourit Rachel.

Les deux ne parlèrent plus mais écoutèrent seulement la télé.

-Et, euh..., commença Rachel, je lui en aie parlé...

Quinn fronça les sourcils avant de rapidement comprendre.

-Et puis? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit?

-Elle est totalement d'accord.

Quinn sourit avant de soupirer.

-Quoi? demanda la brune.

-N'importe qui sauf moi réussi à avoir quelque d'elle.

Rachel soupira et passa sa main sur les cheveux de sa fausse copine.

-Arrête un peu avec ça...

-Ça fait plus d'une semaine, Rach'..., s'énerva Quinn.

La brune soupira.

-Désolé...

Rachel lui fit un petit sourire rassurant.

-Calme-toi. Et je lui aie déjà prit un rendez-vous pour demain. Et je lui aie dit que tu y allais avec elle.

-Et elle a acceptée? demanda la blonde.

-Oui...

-Je t'aie bien choisie pour être ma petite-amie, sourit-elle.

Rachel rit doucement en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Ouais... personne ne peut m'égaler...

Quinn laissa un rire sortir.

-La modestie t'étouffe, rit-elle.

Rachel laissa aussi un rire de bon coeur sortir, alors que Beth sortait de sa chambre. Rachel la vit la première, puisqu'elle était face à elle et lui sourit.

-Eh, ma belle. Tu as faim?

La petite hocha négativement la tête.

-Je suis juste fatigué d'être dans ma chambre.

-Tu veux écouter la tété, demanda Quinn en souriant.

La petite sourit et ouvrit la bouche mais Quinn la coupa.

-Avec moi, si tu veux, ajouta-t-elle.

Beth ferma la bouche.

-Non... ça va aller.

-Non, reste Beth, rétorqua la brune. Vient t'asseoir entre nous deux! On va regarder une bonne émission que tu aimes!

Devant la joie de la brune, Beth ne put dire non et vit finalement s'asseoir entre ses... deux mères. Rachel sourit, alors que Quinn repensant à ce qui venait de se passer.

_Elle a encore refusé, parce que j'étais là... que Dieu remercie Rachel._

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

-Beth Corcoran? s'exclama soudainement une femme dans la trentaine en souriant.

La petite se leva de sa chaise où elle avait été assise pendant de longues minutes près de Quinn. Cette dernière sourit et salua sa fille.

-Je t'attends. Et répond aux questions!

La petite ne parla pas et aller retrouver la dame avant de partir avec elle. Quinn soupira et se rassit en soupirant.

-Reste plus qu'à espérer que ça fonctionne...

Dans le bureau de la psychologue, Beth venait de s'asseoir sur la chaise, alors que la dame s'assoyait en face.

-Bonjour, Beth. Tu peux m'appeler Valerie. Comment vas-tu?

-Bien et vous?

-Bien merci, sourit Valerie. Alors, si tu me parlais de toi!

Beth se gratta le coup en réfléchissant.

-J'ai 5 ans... j'ai été adopté... et ma mère est morte.

-Quand tu dis ta mère, tu veux dire celle qui t'a adopté?

-Oui... c'est ma vraie mère...

Valerie fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de sourire. Elle avait déjà vu ce genre d'histoire et elle savait tout de même comment si prendre.

-Et celle avec qui tu es venu...

-Quinn? continua Beth.

-Oui... c'est qui pour toi?

Beth ne parla pas pendant quelques secondes.

-Celle qui s'occupe de moi... qui a m'a garde...

Valerie sourit faiblement.

-Est-ce que tu es bien avec elle?

Beth serra la mâchoire en pensant à Shelby.

-...Oui, marmonna-t-elle.

-Elle est gentille et s'occupe bien de toi?

Beth hocha simplement la tête en regardant le sol. Elle savait qu'elle n'agissait pas comme elle devait agir avec Quinn. Mais Shelby l'a hantait. Trop.

-Et ton père?...

-Noah... il est très gentil. Je l'aime bien. On a le même sourire.

La psychologue fronça les sourcils et ne parla pas. Elle était maintenant perdu. Car Beth parlait de son père avec affection et tendresse et comme si elle l'aimait vraiment mais pour sa mère... rien.

Finalement, elle avait du travail à faire.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Quinn attendait depuis bientôt une heure quand elle vit finalement apparaître Beth et Valerie. Elle sourit et se leva de la chaise pour aller les retrouver.

-Eh! s'exclama Quinn avec un sourire. Comment ça s'est passé? demanda-t-elle à Beth.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules.

-Bien...

Quinn sourit et lui tendit sa veste. Valerie lui fit signe de s'éloigner un peu.

-Oui? demanda la blonde en fronçant les sourcils.

-Euh... je n'ai jamais vu un cas comme Beth... je croyais mais c'est beaucoup plus compliquer que ce que je pensais.

Quinn soupira et se passa la main sur le visage.

-Bon...

-Je vais faire de mon possible... et je propose qu'elle vienne le plus souvent possible.

-Oui, d'accord. Je vais lui dire... merci.

Valerie lui sourit et regarda Quinn partir avec Beth.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Bon! Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé le chapitre! :E Rebondissement, rebondissement! ;)_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé, s'il-vous-plait! :D MERCI!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjours! :D J'espère que vous allez bien! Moi oui, même si j'ai une semaine plus que chargée! -_-_

_Je vais continuer en disant: **MERCI BEAUCOUP pour vos review! Vous me faites plus que plaisir, j'espère que vous le savez! :D Vous êtes génial, merci!**_

_Alors, je vais vous laisser lire ce chapitre que j'espère vous aimerez... je suis sûre que oui! :)  
><em>_Bonne lecture!_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Une semaine était passée depuis la première rencontre entre Beth et sa psy. La semaine avait passée très lentement. La petite avait trois rendez-vous par semaine et Quinn avait décidée de trouver un emploi à temps partiel comme réceptionniste. Elle n'en pouvait plus de rester à rien faire chez Rachel. Elle n'avait presque plus un sous et ne voulait pas faire payer Rachel ou sa mère. La brune, elle, continuait ses répétitions pour sa futur pièce. Elle s'était aussi beaucoup rapprochée de la blonde.

Rapproché comme deux personnes qui faisaient semblant d'être ensemble se rapprochaient.

Puck avait aussi prévu de revenir cette semaine pendant quelques jours. Il avait congé et voulait voir Beth et les filles.

Quinn était présentement dans la salle de bain en train de brosser ses nouveaux cheveux courts et de se mette de la crème sur le visage, alors que Rachel parlait avec Beth dans la cuisine. La petite s'était aussi fait enlever son plâtre cette même semaine. Elle était donc libre de ses mouvements. Mais elle devait tout de même faire attention.

-Bon... les ciseau, marmonna Rachel.

-Quoi? demanda la petite qui voulait savoir ce que sa "belle-mère" avait dit.

-Les ciseau... je les cherche...

-Je les ai vu dans la salle de bain, lui appris Beth.

-Merci, ma belle! lui sourit Rachel avant d'y aller.

Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Quinn en jean et soutif en train de se jouer avec le visage.

-Ça va? sourit-elle en se mettant près d'elle.

-Oui, oui, murmura-t-elle. C'est juste que tout ce stresse me fait faire des boutons, ajouta-t-elle.

Rachel sourit et laissa un petit rire sortir en lui frappant le dos. La blonde sourit.

-Et toi, ça va?

-Oui... je cherche seulement les ciseaux...

-Là, lui pointa Quinn en se redressant.

Rachel sourit et les pris avant de regarder Quinn. Elle se figea en fixant son ventre. La diplômé de Yale le remarqua et fronça les sourcils avant de comprendre et de soupirer. Elle ferma un peu la porte de la salle de bain avant de se placer devant Rachel qui avait les larmes aux yeux.

-Eh, Rach', murmura-t-elle en lui frottant les bras.

Elle était toujours en soutif mais elle s'en foutait. Elle se sentait à l'aise et voulait que Rachel fasse face à ses marques.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit... tu n'y es pour rien. Je n'avais pas a envoyer des messages en roulant.

Rachel hocha faiblement la tête en reniflant.

-Ça va aller...

-Je suis désolé, Quinn...

Cette dernière fit un petit sourire avant de tirer Rachel pour un câlin. La brune s'y laissa aller et laissa sa tête sur la peau blanche de Quinn. Pendant ce temps, Beth s'était approchée et avait ouvert un peu la porte pour les voir dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Elle sourit faiblement avant de partir dans sa chambre. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rachel se recula de Quinn en reniflant.

-Désolé... tu as raison.

-Oui, j'ai raison! s'exclama Quinn en souriant. Regarde ces marques! Aller!

La brune sourit et baissa une nouvelle fois le regard vers le ventre de Quinn.

-Dit quelles sont belles! Si j'ai appris à les aimer, tu dois apprendre, toi aussi!

Rachel pris une profonde inspiration.

-Elles sont belles.

-Plus de conviction!

Rachel sourit du coin de la bouche.

-Elles sont belles!

-Elles sont quoi? demanda Quinn en souriant.

-Belles! s'exclama Rachel en riant.

La blonde laissa un rire sortir.

-Bon! Ce n'était pas si dur, non?!

Rachel leva les yeux au ciel.

-J'ai un ventre d'enfer! ajouta Quinn.

-Oh que oui! Et je ne sais pas comment tu fais.

La blonde haussa les épaules.

-C'est dans ma génétique, il faut croire...

-Ouais, parce que je m'entraîne régulièrement et je n'ai jamais eu un aussi beau ventre que le tien.

Quinn sourit.

-Tu es sûr de ça?! demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu veux voir?! rétorqua la brune.

Quinn hocha la tête et Rachel leva son pull pour monter son ventre à la blonde devant elle.

-Tu es très belle, Rach'! lui dit Quinn.

-Merci, répondit Rachel en souriant. Toi aussi.

-Merci mais je ne rajouterai pas de: "Tu l'aies plus que moi", parce que têtues comme tu es, ça ne finira jamais!

Rachel partie dans un rire, alors que Quinn prenait son chandail pour l'enfiler. La brune se calma et leva les yeux au ciel.

-Tout ça pour une simple paire de ciseau...

Quinn sourit et elles sortirent finalement de la salle de bain. Rachel retourna faire le souper tandis que Quinn allait vers la chambre de Beth. Elle fit une petite craque dans le rideau avant de regarder. Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant Beth assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre en train de parler toute seule.

-Tu me manques... je veux te revoir, maman...

Quinn ouvrit la bouche, alors que quelques larmes montaient en elle. Beth parlait à Shelby.

-Je me sens mal avec Quinn...

Il y eu une pose dans laquelle la blonde sentit Rachel dans son dos.

-Quinn-

la concernée la fit taire d'un signe de main avant de continuer à écouter.

-Je ne veux pas te remplacer...

Beth commençait à pleurer profondément.

-Elle est gentille, mais...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase mais regarda plutôt dehors. Quinn laissa tomber le rideau sans un bruit avant de se tourner vers la brune.

-Quoi? chuchota Rachel qui ne comprenait rien de la situation.

Quinn essuya seulement une larme solitaire avant de s'éloigner de la chambre, Rachel sur ses talons.

-Beth, murmura-t-elle finalement après s'avoir assise sur une chaise de la cuisine.

Rachel fronça les sourcils en se mettant à genoux devant elle.

-Quoi Beth?!

-Elle parlait à Shelby... et lui disait qu'elle se sentait mal avec moi... et qu'elle ne voulait pas la remplacer...

Rachel serra la mâchoire en tenant les mains de sa fausse copine. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle décida donc de se relever en tirant Quinn avec elle pour la prendre dans ses bras. La blonde laissa sa tête tomber dans le cou de la brune en reniflant.

Elle pensait de plus en plus à laisser faire Beth. C'est vrai. À quoi ça lui servait de s'en occuper comme sa mère quant sa propre fille ne l'aime pas. Elle pensait sérieusement à donner la garde majoritaire à Puck.

Mais en même temps, ça voulait dire qu'elle devrait arrêter de faire la petite-amie à Rachel et donc repartir de New-York. Et ça, elle n'était pas sûr de vouloir. Elle avait commencer à ressentir quelques sentiments bizarres pour la brune. Et après tout, elle était une battante. Et elle aimait sa fille.

Quinn se recula finalement des bras de Rachel en souriant faiblement.

-Merci...

Rachel lui sourit en lui caressant les bras.

-Ça va aller? Pour ce soir?

Quinn hocha simplement la tête avant d'embrasser la brune sur la joue et de partir vers leur chambre. Rachel sourit simplement en la regardant faire avant de retourner au souper.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_-_Alors, ma belle, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé depuis qu'on s'est vu? demanda Puck alors que Rachel et Quinn le regardaient interagir avec sa fille.

La petite haussa les épaules avant de prendre une bouchée de son hamburger.

-Rien de spécial, répondit-elle après avoir avalé. Je vais voir ma psy trois fois par semaine.

Puck hocha la tête avant de regarder Quinn. Celle-ci était encore très triste de ce qui s'était passé la journée d'avant.

-Et tu t'entends toujours bien avec Quinn et Rachel?

Beth hocha la tête en mangeant, alors que Rachel s'informait de Puck. Il était seulement arrivé depuis une heure, et ils n'avaient pas eût le temps de parler vraiment. La conversation allait de bon train entre les deux bruns tandis que les deux blondes étaient silencieuse.

-C'était délicieux, les filles, dit Puck en terminant son assiette. Merci.

-De rien, lui sourit la brune.

Quinn lui sourit en débarrassant la table alors que Puck allait avec sa fille dans sa chambre pour lui montrer quelques affaires qu'il avait rapporté.

-Quinn? fit Rachel alors qu'elle et la blonde faisaient la vaisselle.

-Ouais?

-Je crois que Puck t'aime bien...

La blonde haussa les sourcils en la regardant.

-Tu es sérieuse?

-Oui! Il te dévore du regard depuis un bon moment.

Quinn haussa les épaules et se remit à laver les assiettes, alors que la brune la fixait.

-Ça ne te fait rien?

-Non..., répondit Quinn. C'est mon ex et c'est Puck... je me sens bien avec lui et c'est peut-être même le seul gars avec qui j'ai été honnête et naturelle mais... je ne ressens pas ce qu'on pourrais appeler "l'amour" avec lui.

-Ah bon...

-Et de toute façon, je suis avec toi, je te rappelle!

La star de Broadway laissa un rire sortir.

-Ouais mais fictivement, je te rappelle, murmura-t-elle.

-Et puis? Je suis avec toi. Et pour un temps indéterminé...

Rachel ne fit aucun commentaire mais laissa un petit sourire prendre possession de ses lèvres.

Du côté de Beth et Puck, ce dernier lisait une histoire à sa fille. La petite était très heureuse de revoir son père. Il lui changeait les idées de sa psy ou de Quinn et sa mère adoptive.

-Alors, c'est comme ça que le petit chaperon rouge continua à rendre visite à sa grand-mère, termina le brun en souriant.

-C'était une bonne histoire, sourit la jeune blonde.

-Quinn ne te l'avait jamais lu? demanda son père.

Beth se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre.

-Elle voulait, mais pas moi...

-À cause de Shelby? soupira le brun.

Beth hocha la tête tandis que Puck soupirait.

-Tu sais, être proche d'elle ne te fera pas remplacer Shelby.

Beth haussa simplement les épaules.

-Je sais...

Son père la regarda pendant de longues secondes.

-Je t'aime, Beth. Et Quinn aussi. Et je crois que tu lui fais très mal en te comportant comme ça.

Beth essuya les larmes sur ses joues.

-Je sais tout ça, Noah... et je sais que c'est pour ça que Rachel et Quinn m'ont envoyées voir un psy.

Son père soupira.

-Bon... tu veux que je te lises une autre histoire?

Beth hocha simplement la tête et Puck prit un autre livre.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

-Alors, Beth, que s'est-il passé de nouveau depuis avant-hier?

-Bien, Noah est arrivé hier, commença la petite, en répondant à la psy, toute en continuant à colorier. Ensuite, j'ai parlé avec maman.

-Shelby? demande Valerie pour être bien sûr.

-Oui.

Valerie prit des notes.

-Quand est-ce que tu parles avec ta mère adoptive?

-N'importe quand. Mais dans ma chambre, quand je suis seule.

-Et est-ce que Quinn et Rachel le savent?

Beth hocha négativement la tête en changeant de page.

-Tu aimerais qu'elles le sachent?

-Non...

Valerie attendit que Beth rajoute quelque chose.

-...Et je crois que ça ferait de la peine à Quinn surtout.

Valerie sourit faiblement. Elle avançait un peu dans ce cas compliqué.

-Beth?

La petite releva la tête et prit un contact visuel avec sa psy.

-Oui?

-Je crois que tu devrais le dire.

-Non, fit simplement Beth.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que je l'ai juré à maman.

Valerie laissa un profond soupir sortir, alors que Beth recommençait à dessiner.

-Mais papa le sait.

Sa psy écarquilla les yeux. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

-Beth... ton père?

-Noah, répondit la petite en continuant à dessiner.

Valerie laissa un sourire prendre possession de ses lèvres avant de reprendre un air sérieux. Elle avait peut-être fait un pas dans la bonne direction, mais il lui restait des kilomètres à parcourir pour Quinn.

-Tu l'as appelé "papa" devant lui?

-Non... hier, on a parlé et il me lisait des histoires... je l'aime bien...

-Je suis contente de l'apprendre, ma belle, sourit Valerie.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

Quinn sourit et se leva en voyant sa fille arriver avec Valerie. Elle alla à leur rencontre.

-Salut. Comment ça l'a été? demanda-t-elle à sa fille en souriant.

-Bien, fit simplement Beth, comme d'habitude.

-Est-ce que je peux parler à ta mère, une minute, ma belle? demanda Valerie en s'adressant à Beth.

Cette dernière haussa les épaules avant de s'éloigner.

-Oui?

-Mademoiselle Fabray... je suis désolé de vous apprendre ce que je vais vous dire...

Quinn fronça les sourcils.

-Quoi?!

-Beth a appelé son père "papa".

Tout devint noir. Quinn sentit le planché tomber sous ses pieds. Les larmes montaient en elle. Sa vision se brouilla pour finalement devenir noir.

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

-J'espère qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller! s'énerva Rachel en faisait les cents pas entre le salon et la cuisine.

-Calme-toi! la rassura Puck. Elle a seulement perdu connaissance...

-Pauvre elle..., fit encore la brune en regardant sa fausse petite-amie qui était couchée sur la sofa.

Elle s'avança et s'assit près d'elle avant de passer sa main sur ses cheveux. Puck la regardait faire, un peu jaloux, alors que Beth était dans sa chambre et écoutait la discussion. Il avait apprit la raison de la perte de conscience de Quinn. Il était plutôt heureux mais triste pour la mère de leur fille.

-Quinn...

La blonde, à l'entente de son nom, fronça les sourcils et bougea la bouche.

-Ra...Rachel...

-Quinn! s'exclama la brune. Tu es réveillé!

La blonde ouvrit faiblement les yeux en grognant.

-Où...

-À la maison...

_À la maison..._

Quinn sourit à l'entente de ces mots.

Puck se leva de sa chaise et vint aussi la voir.

-Hey... content de voir que tu vas bien...

La blonde lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'asseoir. Rachel se plaça près d'elle.

-Comment tu te sens?

-Fable, triste, fâché... pas pour toi Puck, ajouta-t-elle. Pour moi. Je suis contente pour toi. Tu mérites d'avoir ce titre pour elle.

Personne ne parla pendant de longues secondes.

-Mais qu'est-ce que je lui ai fait! s'exclama-t-elle alors que les larmes faisaient de nouveau surface.

Rachel la tira vers elle et l'entoura de ses bras.

-Chut... on t'aime... je t'aime, Quinn...

La blonde se laissa bercer dans les bras de la brune, alors que Puck les regardait et que Beth pleurait aussi, dans sa chambre.

La petite alla s'asseoir sur son lit avant de voir sa mère.

-Maman...

_OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

_Et voilà... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! :D_

_Rebondissements, moments tendres :)_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez et: **Le prochain chapitre sera très important! Conversation entre Beth et Shelby et celle-ci parlera à sa fille... ;)**_

_Reviews! MERCI! _


End file.
